Lágrimas al viento
by Hoshi No Hikari D
Summary: Cuando hemos decidido dar una oportunidad al amor, desnudando nuestras almas y corazones... ¿ Por qué me haces ésto Inuyasha ? ¿ Por qué te empeñas en que cambie por desprecio ésto que ahora surge imparable en mi interior ? Dejaré ir mis fríos sentimientos y mis íntimos secretos barridos por el viento... ¡ Te amo Inuyasha, te odio y te amo ! ( Fanfic Yaoi )


_¡ Hooola nuevamente a tod s !_

_Estoy de vuelta con ustedes, lo cual me causa enorme alegría :)_

_Éste one shot que les traigo hoy, era originalmente lo que iba a publicar antes de Tsuki no Hikari, que es mi primer y único fanfic publicado aquí hasta hoy._

_Pero lo dejé inconcluso al dejarme llevar por la otra historia que comencé después... ¡ en fin ! lo hecho hecho está y me parece bien así ahora._

_Bien, esta es una historia que me planteé al terminar de ver la serie de Inuyasha, pero quise imaginar lo que sería transformada desde una perspectiva yaoi, así que ésto es lo que resultó._

_Aclaro que intercalé parte de una historia que no es mía, ustedes lo notarán, así que esos fragmentos y los personajes como todos sabemos, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi Sensei._

_Pero el resto es producto de mi imaginación, así que sin más, les comparto mis ocurrencias..._

**ONE SHOT**

**" Lágrimas al viento "**

El mar embravecido ruge en esos instantes, parece el presagio de lo que acontecerá más tarde, no se sienten buenos presagios en éste noche en que la luna rojiza amenaza con desaparecer.

Al igual que el agitado mar , el interior de dos sobrenaturales y poderosos seres se agita en una confusa maraña de sentimientos y conflictos internos, mientras el viento imparable agita sus blanquísimas cabelleras.

Una voz suave, grave y con su manera mesurada de hablar, se escucha a pesar del ruido de las olas.

- ¿ Tienes que ir padre ? -

El que pregunta, un alto y sumamente atractivo joven, peligroso en su casi delicado aspecto, observa a su padre, quien le da la espalda parado a unos pasos de él.

El peligroso youkai cuya frente es adornada por una violácea luna menguante, tiene un semblante serio y frio, aún cuando oculto en su interior asoma un rastro de preocupación disimulada por su frío aspecto,pues su padre se encuentra gravemente herido, su sangre gotea incesante, manchando la blanca arena a sus pies.

El dueño de una grave e imponente voz le responde sin voltear a verle:

- ¿ Lo evitarás... Sesshoumaru ? -

- No deseo hacerlo... pero antes de que algo te suceda, espero que Sounga y Tessaiga me sean entregadas -

Inu no Taisho lo escucha impasible, aunque hay muchas cosas que podía decirle, muchas que deberá clarar en otro momento, pues ahora no hay tiempo, no hoy cuando alguien espera por él con urgencia.

Así que después de una corta pausa, finalmente le responde:

- Eso no es posible...

...y dime Sesshoumaru... ¿ Matarías a tu propio padre por haber dicho ésto ? -

Los dorados ojos de ambos no se miran, un instante de silencio tensa el ambiente de lo que presagia una despedida.

- ¿ Qué harías con semejante poder ? - pregunta el Daiyuoukai a su hijo, que aguarda por sus palabras - ¿ Para qué quieres mayor poder y fuerza ? -

La respuesta le llega sin la más mínima duda .

- El camino a la supremacía solo señala hacía adelante, solo obteniéndolas seré capaz de tomarlo -

Lanzando un leve suspiro Inu no Taisho deja salir la pregunta :

- ¡¿ Supremacía ?!... Sesshoumaru... ¿ Tienes alguien a quien proteger ? -

- ¡¿ Alguien a quien proteger ?! - se pregunta el orgulloso Sesshoumaru, entrecierra sus ojos de oro, confundido al escucharlo.

¿ A qué viene semejante pregunta por parte de su padre ?

Él a diferencia de Inu no Taisho, nunca se ha planteado eso, simplemente no forma parte de sus asuntos o prioridades. Lo considera en éste momento como una absoluta tontería.

- Para mí, el gran Sesshoumaru, eso es totalmente irrelevante - contesta mientras extiende hacia un lado su brazo en el que relucen su afiladas y letales garras.

El impactante rugido que se escucha por el lugar, toma por sorpresa incluso al joven youkai, cuando su padre se transforma en el enorme y poderoso perro demonio blanco, la cual es su verdadera forma de ambos.

Y mientras lo mira alejarse a través del oscuro cielo, Sesshoumaru se sume en sus pensamientos. Sabe que su padre lo supera en todo, por lo cual lo admira y respeta, pero a pesar de todo tiene sus metas muy bien trazadas.

- ¿ Alguien a quien proteger ? ¡ Bah ! - susurra para sí - ¡ Tonterías ! -

Él, el perfecto asesino no tiene necesidad de eso, son asuntos que no le importan.

Su mayor deseo es superar a su padre, ser él quien pueda ser capaz de vencerlo. Más le ha sido negado lo que esperaba obtener para lograrlo, las poderosas espadas de su padre.

Pero ya hallará la forma de poseer las, para lograr lo que se propone...

Ser más poderoso que su padre.

- ¡ Tonterías ! - se repite al tiempo que echa a andar, mientras un extraño presentimiento se está abriendo paso en su interior , aún así varias preguntas dan vuelta en su mente:

" ¿ Por una humana ? ¿ Ésa despreciable e inferior raza ?

¿ Cómo fue posible que su padre tomara como amante a alguien tan insignificante ?

¡ Y encima de todo, le engendrara un hijo !

¡ Un sucio bastardo híbrido !

Ahora además... ¡¿ Arriesgar la vida, por... amor ?!

¡¿ Amor ?! "

Eso le parece tan absurdo e innecesario...

Él jamás se dejará vencer por tan estúpido sentimiento.

Lentamente se aleja del lugar frustrado y molesto.

* * *

Y después... después fue demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa.

Su poderoso padre... ¡¿ Muerto ?!

¿ Muerto por salvarla a ella y a su hijo ?

Furioso Sesshoumaru invoca a todos los espíritus para que le aclaren ese absurdo, pues él simplemente no puede comprenderlo.

Su padre son todo su poder ha sucumbido a causa de esa humana y eso para él es algo imperdonable.

Además... ¡ Claro está ! ... de haber perdido la posibilidad de obtener las poderosas espadas y como más tarde se daría cuenta, su padre le había dejado en su lugar a Tenseiga, un arma inservible, sin valor alguno para él.

* * *

El tiempo transcurre imparable, lo deseemos o no...

Sesshoumaru no ha dejado de entrenar buscando volverse más fuerte y poder ocupar el lugar que dejó vacío su padre.

Y es aquí donde comienza nuestra historia...

A partir de aquel momento, en la mente de Sesshoumaru, había un especial interés en obtener las armas de su padre, aunque éstas siguen sin aparecer, después de todo, cuando supo que él había muerto, éste ya había sido sepultado en un lugar secreto por sus fieles sirvientes, ocultando las espadas de él obviamente.

Algo que él no podía comprender ni perdonar.

¿ Por qué su padre no había accedido a dárselas ?

¿ Por qué le hizo algo así ?

¿ Es que acaso su padre no confiaba en él ?

Es evidente que no... no aún .

Tal vez la clave estaría en ésa absurda pregunta :

" ¿ Tienes alguien a quien proteger ? "

Realmente es algo que no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Sus objetivos ahora, además abarcan el lograr establecer su propio imperio, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, así tenga que arrasar a los sucios humanos, por los cuales ha tomado mayor aversión. Pues después de todo, su padre fue demasiado débil a causa de ellos, a su modo de ver.

* * *

Una de tantas tardes que camina por el bosque, en medio de su incesante búsqueda, algo llama de improviso su atención.

- ¡ Ése aroma ! - susurra mientras entrecierra los ojos, arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

- ¡ No puede ser ! - exclama sorprendido en voz baja.

Camina sigiloso como siempre hasta el lindero mismo del bosque y ahí frente a él, se abre un enorme valle, en cuya orilla se alza el imponente palacio de un poderoso terrateniente.

Oculto en las sombras de los árboles, sigue observando mientras a su alrededor la tarde comienza a caer.

Un grupo de humanos se encuentran en los amplios jardines jugando un extraño juego con una pelota.

- ¡ Estúpidos humanos ! - susurra molesto.

Pero no es éso lo que llama fuertemente su atención ahora, en quien sus dorados y brillantes ojos se posan, es en una pequeña figura vestida de color rojo, que corretea de aquí para allá, tratando de atrapar la pelota. Es justamente de ese pequeño niño que sin duda alguna, emana el olor que ha atraido al youkai, el cual es una mezcla del olor de su padre y el repugnante aroma de los humanos.

Además está el aspecto del chiquillo, ése cabello tan semejante al suyo, de un inmaculado color blanco- plata, muestra incluso unas peculiares orejas de perro.

Y ésos rasgos, ésos dorados ojos, siente un nudo en el estómago cuando los observa, tan semejantes a los de su padre.

- ¡ No puede ser ! ¿ Así que aquí es donde te hallabas... ototo ? - exclama con un dejo de repulsión.

Siempre había tratado de no recordar la existencia de ese chiquillo y su madre, después de todo, los aborrece.

Pero ahora... ahora han tenido que aparecer en su camino.

Ése niño corre divertido, pero Sesshoumaru puede notar como los humanos que e rodean, lo evitan ignorándolo en lo posible , pero después de todo se trata del hijo de la princesa del palacio, así que solamente le lanzan la pelota lo más lejos posible mientras le dicen :

- ¡ Vámos niño-bestia, vé por ella ! ¡Anda, vete de aquí ! –

El pequeño corre, cruza un puente que cruza el estanque del jardín, entusiasmado porque al fín juegan con él, más cuando voltea, ve como todos se alejan fastidiados por su presencia, dando por terminado el juego.

A los ojos del pequeño de 3 años a lo sumo, puede verse la frustración, además de notarse como sus dorados ojos brillan a causa de las lágrimas que amenazan por salir.

Sólo que en ése momento el chiquillo voltea directo hacia donde él se encuentra oculto entre los árboles, olfateando además el aire, la mirada del niño a cambiado a una de miedo y confusión. Por un instante su ambarinos ojos se encuentran, el pequeño hace el intento de ir hacia él, dá unos vacilantes pasos, pero Sesshoumaru se oculta rápidamente, haciendo que el niño aparentemente prefiera cambiar de opinión, pues corre entonces hasta donde se encuentra su madre.

-¡ Mami , hay algo en el bosque ! -

La mujer lo abraza mientras mira con desconfianza hacia los árboles, ella mejor que nadie sabe los extraños seres que se ocultan entre las sombras del misterioso bosque.

- ¡ Pero que cosas dices Inuyasha ! debe tratarse solo de tu imaginación - le responde tratando de tranquilizarlo protegiéndolo entre sus brazos.

- ¡ Sí mami, había una persona de ojos dorados, me estaba mirando, tenía el cabello blanco como yo y... daba miedo ! - insiste el pequeño tratando de convencer a su mamá.

- Ya te lo dije, debes haberlo imaginado-

El niño se queda pensando un momento y luego le pregunta a la mujer:

-¿ Qué significa "bestia " ? -

La mujer guarda silencio al comprender a que se refiere el pequeño Inuyasha y sin poderlo evitar, lo estrecha más entre sus brazos, mientras gruesas lágrimas mojan su rostro.

Sesshoumaru quien ha observado todo desde otro lugar sin perder detalle, entiende de inmediato la situación.

- ¡ Vaya, vaya ! ¿ Así que tampoco te quieren los humanos entre los que vives ? ¡ Ésto es muy interesante ! -

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru toman un brillo peligroso cuando exclama en un susurro :

- Tal vez alguien deba de acabar con tu sufrimiento... me parece que volveré por aquí y te ayudaré con ello.

Después se da la vuelta para perderse entre la penumbra de la cercana noche.

Ciertamente para Inuyasha las cosas no son tan fáciles, aunque por el momento su madre lo protege, sin embargo está también el hecho de que a la gente del lugar, le guste o no, él es hijo de una princesa, es decir, un pequeño príncipe, que sin duda alguno muchos se alegrarán de quitar de en medio.

Aunque príncipe o no, éso no evita por completo que sienta el rechazo y deba soportar algunas frases hirientes cuando su madre no se halla cerca.

Su madre lo protege, pero debe hacerlo por ambos lados , tanto de los humanos, como de los peligrosos espíritus y demonios que rondan el palacio, ya que Inuyasha no pertenece por completo ni a un mundo ni al otro. Además de que las batallas que se libran es ésa violenta época, se suceden muy frecuentes y feroces, sería una de ellas la que le arrebatara lo que más ama...

* * *

Sesshoumaru cumplió su palabra y volvió a ese lugar tiempo después, pero sólo para encontrarse con que el palacio donde Inuyasha vivía, había sido arrasado en su totalidad, presa sin duda de alguna violenta batalla, había muertos por doquier, todo reducido a cenizas.

- ¡ Mmmmh... parece que se me han adelantado ! - dice con fastidio .

Entonces su finísimo oído escucha algo que lo distrae cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse... es el llanto apagado de alguien. Decide averiguar de que se trata cuando al acercarse al lugar de donde proviene el sonido, percibe nuevamente el inconfundible olor de su hermano menor.

Lo encuentra hincado al pie de una burda tumba, evidentemente hecha por él, sus ojitos arrasados en llanto mientras entre sus manos sostiene un pequeño ramo de flores que ha recolectado.

- ¡ Inuyasha ! - susurra Sesshoumaru al verle.

Su primer impulso desde luego es alistar sus mortales garras, al sentir en su interior el añejo rencor que siente por esa criatura. Así que se aproxima en silencio al pequeño hanyou.

- ¡ Ésto será tan sencillo ! - dice con una sonrisa en la boca.

Pero entonces Inuyasha levanta la cara, sin duda percibiendo la presencia y el aroma de quien ya se encuentra tan cerca de él y por un corto tiempo sus acuosos ojos se posan en la fría mirada de su asesino.

- ¡¿ Eres tú ?! - exclama asombrado el pequeño niño sin más, lo cual confunde al mayor.

Se encuentra ya muy cerca de Inuyasha, prácticamente puede acabar con él utilizando un solo golpe de sus garras...

... pero no lo hace.

Algo en la mirada, en el silencioso llanto que brota de esos dorados ojos se lo impide.

- ¡ Maldición ! - no sabe porque, pero no asesta el golpe mortal.

El chiquillo ya se ha puesto de pie y se aproxima con lentos pasos a Sesshoumaru, quien poco a poco a bajado la mano apretando el puño que se hallaba listo para liquidarlo.

- Eres tú el que estaba en el bosque la otra vez - le dice el pequeño con su vocesita.

Sesshoumaru solo lo observa en silencio, frunce el ceño molesto... podría acabar con ése bastardo en un parpadeo, después de todo él siempre ha sido un cazador sumamente eficaz y frío.

¿ Por qué entonces ahora no termina con el motivo de su mayor odio ?

Más detiene sus cavilaciones pegando un respingo cuando reacciona al sentir una pequeña manita que le ha tomado suavemente una de las suyas.

- ¿ Eres el espíritu de mi papá que ha venido para llevarse el de mamá ? - pregunta Inuyasha de forma por demás inocente al joven Sesshoumaru.

- ¡ Toma ! - le dice el niño, tendiéndole una maltrecha margarita - es para tí, solo te pido que cuides de mamá... ella murió ¿ Sabes ? y me dejó solito -

Sesshoumaru lo mira atónito, retira rápidamente la mano y le dice molesto :

- ¡ No me toques con tus asquerosas manos ! -

Inuyasha al ver la reacción de ése misterioso joven, comienza a estremecerse y gruesas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas.

-" ¡ Pero que patético eres ! " - le dice ese hombre haciendo más abundante el llanto del niño.

"¿ Por qué ? "- se pregunta Sesshoumaru confundido en su mente - ¿ Por qué siento una especie de punzada en mi interior ? " -

Y para su propio asombro, se acuclilla y extiende la mano para tomar la florecilla que le ofrece su hermano.

Lo que sucede a continuación, deja más que confundido al alto peliplata...

El pequeño Inuyasha sonríe mientras enjuga sus ojos con la manga, ésa sonrisa causa un extraño e inesperado efecto en el youkai, una desconocida hasta entonces, inquietud.

Pero definitivamente es demasiado para él, cuando el chiquillo se aproxima nuevamente y furtivamente deposita un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla de su hermano mayor, quien se incorpora de golpe, solo para ver a Inuyasha sonreír una vez más, darse la vuelta y después coloca las flores sobre la tumba de su madre, da la vuelta y hecha a correr perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

- ¡ Pero qué diablos ! - exclama Sesshoumaru mientras arroja la flor con cierto desprecio sobre la tumba y cuando reacciona, se limpia la mejilla con la mano.

-Está bien Inuyasha, seré paciente , no te mataré ahora, esperaré… esperaré a que seas algo mayor, entonces pelearé contigo, tendrás la suficiente edad para saber que El Gran Sesshoumaru será el que acabe con tu miserable vida. -

* * *

Las estaciones se sucedieron una tras otra con velocidad para los humanos, sin embargo para el pequeño hanyou, el paso del tiempo es relativamente más lento, dada su condición de semidemónio. Así que Inuyasha crecía con mayor lentitud que un humano o al menos el paso del tiempo parecía afectarle menos.

Un día de tantos cuando se encontraba pescando en un arroyo poco profundo,lo sobresaltó un ruido proveniente de su usual vecino : el misterioso bosque, único lugar donde se siente relativamente seguro.

Mueve sus orejitas en la dirección en que percibe el tenue murmullo tratando de averiguar si el ruido proviene de alguno de los campesinos que merodean a veces la zona. Ha vivido oculto entre los árboles, pues aunque merodea cerca de las aldeas, su presencia no es nunca muy bien vista por los humanos.

Así mismo ha tenido que ir aprendiendo a cuidarse solo y a procurarse sus alimentos y abrigo de las inclemencias del tiempo.

- Los demonios del bosque están inquietos – susurra a la expectativa Inuyasha que sale del agua al sentir la amenaza que cierne sobre él, empieza a buscar con la mirada una ruta de escape, comienza a dar unos pasos alejándose… cuando los ve…

Son un grupo de monstruos que salen de la espesura, su aspecto es feroz y su actitud amenazante, pero sobre todo lucen sumamente hambrientos.

- Parece que encontré mi próxima comida – dice el más grande de ellos, mostrando sus amarillentos y afilados dientes.

- ¡ No, ése híbrido es mío ! - gruñe otro de ellos.

De un momento a otro ya se encuentran peleando dándose empellones unos a los otros, tratando de ganarse el paso para alcanzar a ese suculento niño, quien asustado suelta lo que había logrado pescar y se lanza despavorido en franca huida, pensando solo en salvar su vida.

Corre y tropieza varias veces, los extraños seres casi le dan alcance cuando llega al borde de un barranco, es el vacío o la muerte, sirviendo de comida a las repugnantes criaturas.

Sin tener tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, se lanza para caer, pero para su sorpresa su caída es detenida por una especie de saliente de roca.

Los latidos de su asustado corazón le golpean en el pecho y los oídos con fuerza, respira por la boca sofocado pues ha sido una larga carrera.

Se acurruca , pegándose lo más que puede a la pared de piedra, los monstruos llegan al borde por el que ha caído, acechando, sabe que el peligro aún no pasa, puede escuchar sus asquerosas respiraciones bufando de rabia.

Pero algo cambia en un instante, se escuchan las voces de los monstruos, pero ahora ellos suenan… ¿ Asustados ?

Inuyasha se cubre las orejitas con las manos y cierra los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, tal vez todo haya acabado para él.

A pesar de todo, puede percibir un extraño zumbido que chasquea en el aire, seguido por los gritos desesperados de aquellos que lo perseguían, verdaderos alaridos de dolor que le hielan la sangre, pero en pocos minutos todo cesa de golpe.

El pequeño Inuyasha no se atreve a moverse en un muy buen rato y cuando al fin lo hace trepa hábilmente por el risco para descubrir con enorme sorpresa que sus perseguidores yacen esparcidos por el suelo, despedazados y presentan además quemaduras producidas por alguna clase de potente veneno; el hedor es insoportable.

¡¿ Pero qué ha sucedido aquí ?! – se pregunta confundido y aún asustado Inuyasha - ¿ Quién pudo haber hecho esto ? -

No lo sabe y no se queda a averiguarlo, aunque en medio del desagradable olor que flota en el lugar, puede percibir también un remótamente conocido aroma que es mucho más agradable.

Echa a correr nuevamente, por el momento se pondrá a resguardo, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy. Ahora solo agradece a su desconocido salvador por haberlo librado de los que seguramente habrían sido sus verdugos.

* * *

¡ Ginnta, Hakakku , apresúrense, no vamos a llegar nunca a éste paso ! -

Es un muchachito de unos 10 años a lo sumo, que llega a un pequeño claro en el bosque, se desplaza a una gran velocidad envuelto en una especie de remolino que levanta una gran cantidad de polvo a su paso.

- ¡ Diantres con ése par, son tan lentos ! - exclama molesto, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la hierba. - ¡ Con el hambre de tengo !

Cierra los ojos un momento, se tomará un descanso mientras espera por sus compañeros de viaje, los cuales son más lentos que él y seguramente se han vuelto a extraviar como acostumbran. Se está empezando a adormilar, cuando su fino olfato de niño-lobo se inquieta, pues percibe un aroma que hace que le gruñan las tripas con fuerza, por lo que abre de golpe los ojos.

- ¡ Mmmmmm…! Pero… ¿ Qué es eso ? ¡ Huele tan bien ! - exclama relamiéndose mientras se pone de pie y en un instante ya se encuentra siguiendo el agradable aroma.

Cuando llega al lugar de donde proviene éste, se esconde tras de unas rocas para observar sin ser visto.

Un chiquillo como de su edad, se encuentra sentado tranquilamente cerca de una hoguera, mientras espera paciente a que los pescados que colocó en el fuego, ensartados en una ramitas, se terminen de asar, mientras mordisquea un enorme daikon.

Son demasiados peces, a juicio del pequeño espía, quien a pesar de lo hambriento que se encuentra y de lo apetitoso que le parece lo que observa, no deja de llamarle la atención también, el extraño aspecto del jovencito peliplata, con esas peculiares orejas de perro, enfundado en su ropaje rojo.

-¿ Quién es ese ? no lo había visto antes, no me parece un youkai, pero tampoco es un humano – se pregunta confundido .

Inuyasha ha percibido su aroma, escuchado sin duda sus palabras, pero sobre todo ha oído el tremendo ruido que hace el estómago del chiquillo que lo observa, quien apenado se lleva las manos a su vientre tratando de acallar tan vergonzosos ruidos.

Inuyasha ha ido aprendiendo a ser desconfiado para no ponerse en peligro y a luchar a cada momento por su vida, mientras deambula solo por el mundo. Pero ése chico que lo mira, también le llama la atención pues tiene un aire salvaje y un peculiar aspecto, lleva el oscuro cabello atado en una coleta y va vestido con pieles de lobo, incluso tiene cola de lobo, no percibe un gran peligro en él, así que decide hablarle.

-¿ Tienes hambre ? - le pregunta así sin más.

-¿ Y a ti que te importa ? - responde con cierta agresividad el niño-lobo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡ Keh ! . replica molesto Inuyasha mientras se cruza de brazos y mira para otro lado – sí, tal vez tengas razón, no es mi asunto después de todo –

Inuyasha puede notar la manera en que el chiquillo mira su comida, él sabe perfectamente lo que es pasar hambre cuando no se ha podido conseguir algo para comer, así que le replica aún.

-Sólo pensaba que hoy tuve muy buena pesca y no creo poder comerme todo ésto-

Le dice señalando la hoguera con un movimiento de su mano, en donde los pescados ensartados, ya lucen de verdad suculentos – me preguntaba si podría compartir unos contigo, pero como haz dicho, eso no es mi asunto… pues me parece que no… -

- Bueno… yo… tal vez podría… - empieza a decir su interlocutor dudando – tal vez sea buena idea, yo podría ayudarte con ellos – le responde relamiéndose.

Y haciendo a un lado su orgullo empujado éste por el hambre que tiene, se aproxima poco a poco y se sienta cerca de la hoguera, justo enfrente de Inuyasha y sin esperar mas , estira la mano y toma una rama con su delicioso contenido, tras lo cual Inuyasha hace lo mismo, se dedican a comer en silencio y en poco rato, ya han dado cuenta de todos los pescados que antes se asaban allí.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Inuyasha – le dice éste que yace tumbado boca arriba con sus manos como almohada, bastante satisfecho después de comer.

-El mío es Kouga y soy miembro de la tribu de los lobos del norte… ¿ Tú a que manada perteneces ? - le pregunta a Inuyasha queriendo saber más al respecto de éste misterioso chico que le ha compartido sus alimentos.

-¿Yo ? ¿ A qué manada ? - pregunta confundido el pequeño peliplata moviendo inquieto sus orejas. - bueno… no pertenezco a ninguna, viajo solo – responde Inuyasha con cierto aire de tristeza.

-¡¿ Sólo ?! ¡ Vaya, pues debes ser cuidadoso ! que se logre sobrevivir en grupo es difícil, así que solo lo debe ser más. –

El pequeño Inuyasha guarda silencio pensativo.

-" ¿ Manada ? ¡ Jamás he formado parte de nada ! incluso mi madre que era todo lo que tenía me fue arrebatada, así que supongo que no tengo nada parecido… ¿ Me pregunto que se sentirá que pertenezca a un grupo, manada o familia que me quiera y se preocupe por mí ? - lanza un profundo suspiro - Bien, supongo que la soledad es ahora mi única compañera ".

Kouga quien se encuentra sentado cerca, voltea y lo observa ahora con más calma. De verdad que le parece un chico interesante, ése que puede notar ha pasado solo una buena parte de su vida y que en algún lugar de su interior le pesa esa soledad aún cuando se esfuerce por ocultarlo.

El niño-lobo siente una extraña inquietud en su interior pues Inuyasha a pesar de su inusual apariencia le resulta… ¿ Agradable ? incluso le parece que tiene un bello rostro, con un aire de inocencia a pesar de su actitud de rebeldía la cual ha mostrado a ratos.

Le parece que tiene unos bellos ojos dorados que reflejan nobleza en su interior.

Sentimientos encontrados empiezan a surgir en el corazón de Kouga.

Él mismo sabe sus debilidades y preferencias, aunque tal vez nunca se muestre abiertamente ante los miembros de su manada, no se arriesgaría a ser la burla de sus compañeros y la desaprobación por parte de los mayores, la vergüenza para sus padres y antepasados.

Pero sabe perfectamente la atracción que siente hacia los chicos, sabe con dolor también, que con el tiempo deberá acatar lo que se ha marcado para él como su camino a seguir, según lo que conviene a la manada formando una alianza con otra manada y esto es contraer matrimonio con aquella que sus mayores ya han elegido para él.

Aunque eso no evitará que sus preferencias estén dirigidas hacía otra dirección, totalmente opuestas a lo que se espera de él. Así que justo ahí y ahora, puede darse cuenta de que ése encuentro fortuito con Inuyasha podría desencadenar algo mucho más… intenso e inesperado.

Poco a poco se va aproximando a Inuyasha tomando nota de cada detalle del aspecto de ése chico.

-Tienes un color muy peculiar de cabello no es muy común, además ésas orejas son de… ¿ perro ? … ¿ Qué clase de criatura eres Inuyasha ? sin duda un híbrido, pues puedo notar el olor a sangre humana pero… ¿ Producto de qué mezcla ¿ -

-Bueno… -comienza a decir Inuyasha aunque duda un poco de hablar sobre él, pero ese jovencito le ha inspirado algo de confianza o al menos es una de las muy escasas personas si no la única , que se ha tomado el tiempo de estar ahí y platicar con él sin despreciarlo o salir huyendo, así que toma aire y se decide a contarle :

-Pues mi aspecto se debe a que mi madre era humana y según me dijo ella, mi padre era un youkai, un perro demonio blanco venido de la antigua China, aunque no sé mucho porque según sé, él murió el día que yo nací –

-¿Un perro demonio ? ¿ Serás acaso hijo de " ése " poderoso youkai del cual se sabía era sumamente poderoso ? -

-¿ Lo conociste ? - pregunta intrigado Inuyasha, ansioso por saber más sobre su pasado.

-No realmente, solo escuché a mis mayores hablar sobre él, aunque a decir verdad es difícil saber si él ha sido tu padre, sé que murió durante una feroz batalla ocurrida una noche en que la luna fue devorada oscureciendo todo, así mismo escuché que tenía un hijo también con grandes poderes, pero de acuerdo a lo que he oido, él debe ser un youkai y sería mayor que tú, ahora que por lo que me haz dicho, tu eres un hanyou –

- ¿ Otro hijo ? ¿ Acaso tengo un hermano ? pero… ¿Youkai ? -

-Te digo que no lo sé con certeza – dice Kouga encogiéndose de hombros, pero dejando con muchas más dudas y curiosidad a Inuyasha.

Se quedan en silencio un rato más, mientras tanto Kouga recuerda a sus compañeros de cacería y amigos de la infancia, que con toda seguridad se han vuelto a extraviar, pues él es mucho más rápido y les resulta prácticamente imposible seguirle el paso… ¡ En fin ya se ocupará de ellos más tarde ! por ahora otra persona ocupa toda su atención.

Vuelve a centrar su atención en el pequeño hanyou y muy lentamente se aproxima al chiquillo que se encuentra aletargado después de la comilona que han tenido, mira sin ver el cielo, sumido en sus lejanos recuerdos.

Entonces con suma calma Kouga posa su mano en el rostro de Inuyasha apartando suavemente el fleco de la frente del chico, mientras contempla ésos bellos, dulces e inocentes ojos dorados que lucen ausentes.

-¿ Te han dicho que tienes unos ojos preciosos ? - le suelta el pequeño lobo en un susurro, ante lo cual Inuyasha reacciona sentándose de golpe y mirando sorprendido a ese atrevido chico, sus mejillas han adquirido un leve tono carmín , que a los ojos de Kouga, lo hacen lucir aún más encantador.

-¿ C..cómo dices ? pero… ¿ Qué te ocurre ? - le pregunta Inuyasha más que confundido.

Ante la mirada que le dirige ahora el lobo, Inuyasha sorprendido además de tales palabras sin mencionar el leve contacto físico al cual no está acostumbrado, sobre todo viniendo de otro chico, pasa del leve sonrojo a un intenso tono en sus tersas mejillas, lo cual no hace más que inquietar sobremanera a su visitante.

-¿ Acaso estás mal de la cabeza ? - pregunta ya molesto y nervioso Inuyasha - ¿ Qué clase de comentarios son ésos ?

Pero Kouga se ha ido acercando otra vez a Inuyasha aprovechando el descontrol de éste, se encuentran sentados ahora uno frente al otro… muy cerca.

Nuevamente Kouga extiende la temblorosa mano pero ésta vez toma un mechón del sedoso y blanco cabello de Inuyasha y juguetea con él.

Inuyasha está atónito, sabe ya como pelear con un enemigo, defenderse con garras y colmillos, pero… ¿ Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ante esto ? .

Toma entonces la mano del niño-lobo y la retira de golpe, pero entonces Kouga en un ágil movimiento se lanza sobre él tumbándolo sobre la hierba, quedando sobre Inuyasha a horcajadas, apoyando una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo de Inuyasha, quien comienza a molestarse de verdad, su ruborizado rostro refleja la confusión que siente, aunado a un sordo gruñido proveniente de su propia garganta, aunque para su mayor asombro no le desgrada por completo el contacto que mantiene ahora con ese chico, pero tampoco se dará por vencido tán fácil.

Comienzan a forcejear, rodando entre gruñidos por el suelo, van de aquí para allá aunque al final vuelven a quedar como al principio, Kouga sobre Inuyasha.

-¡ Vámos Inuyasha ! lo que intento decirte es que… ¡ Me gustas ! y puedo notar que no te disgusta por completo mi cercanía –

-¡¿ Pero qué tonterías dices ?! ¡ Apártate, no deseo hacerte daño ¡ pero lo haré si no me sueltas – dice Inuyasha preparando sus garras.

Pero para su sorpresa, Kouga no solo no lo suelta, si no que se agacha aproximando el rostro al suyo. Inuyasha ya contempla muy cerca ésos ojos azul- gris, mientras Kouga admira la tentadora boca que se encuentra ya tan peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

Inuyasha está petrificado, se miran un interminable instante, percibiendo en su interior que esto aunque extraño podría funcionar, aunque el chico peliplata se empeñe en rechazarlo ahora.

El pequeño hanyou se encuentra solo en la vida, su interior ansía un poco de cariño, su piel está hambrienta de caricias, algo de calidez en su alma. Ha ocultado ésos sentimientos en su interior, pues serían muestras de debilidad en la cruda realidad que enfrenta día a día, pero son emociones y vacios que hielan el fondo de su solitario corazón. Ahora que se encuentra en ésta situación que lo toma desprevenido, por un momento no sabe como reaccionar.

Kouga sonríe al mirar el rostro turbado y encendido de Inuyasha, posa una de sus manos a un costado de ese bellísimo y tierno rostro, acariciándolo suavemente, mientras Inuyasha sin poder evitarlo cierra los ojos unos segundos, percibiendo la lenta caricia. Cuando abre sus ambarinos ojos , el rostro de Kouga se acerca peligrosamente dirigiéndose a su boca.

-¡ No, espera Kouga… yo no … ! - susurra nervioso Inuyasha.

Están a punto de …

-¡ GRRRrrrrrr ! - se escucha un impresionante gruñido proveniente de la espesura del bosque, lo cual deja inmóviles a los chicos por un instante.

-¡ GRRRrrrrrr ! – se vuelve a escuchar más cerca, suena sumamente amenazador, no alcanzan a ver nada, pero sin que sepan porque se les eriza la piel.

Los jovencitos se ponen de pie de un salto, observando temerosos hacia los árboles, el viento sopla en contra así que no perciben ningún aroma, pero sí notan una poderosa presencia youkai.

-¡ No sé que demonios sea eso, pero será mejor huir de aquí Inuyasha ¡ -

Son las palabras que logra articular Kouga después de reponerse del susto inicial, mientras toma de la mano al peliplata para emprender la huida, pero en el mismo instante que el lobo lo hace, el gruñido vuelve a escucharse mucho más fuerte.

Kouga suelta por reflejo la mano de su reciente amigo, pero vuelve a intentarlo otra vez , pues percibe que el peligro va en aumento, pero…

-¡ GGGGRRRRRrrr ! – se oye de forma más molesta.

Kouga lo suelta nuevamente y comienza a alejarse paso a paso, disminuyendo de igual forma la intensidad del terrorífico ruido. Los chicos se miran perplejos.

-¡ Está bien, ya entendí , ya entendí ! – dice Kouga en voz alta, mientras se aleja lo suficiente de Inuyasha hasta que el gruñido cesa por completo.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dice Kouga con cierto temor en la voz – tú deberías hacer lo mismo, porque " eso " que acecha en el bosque es sumamente poderoso y peligroso, además de que me parece… que no le agrada que yo esté cerca de ti –

-Pero… -

-¡ Hazme caso Inuyasha ! - le dice Kouga disponiéndose a partir - ponte a resguardo y… espero nos veamos después para continuar con lo que ha sido interrumpido… -

-¡ GGGGGGRRRRRRRRrrrrrr ! –

-Bueno… pensándolo bien… me parece que no es buena idea… ¡ Adiós Inuyasha, cuídate ! y ¡ Gracias por la comida ! –

En seguida el niño-lobo sale a toda velocidad envuelto en su característico remolino en alguna dirección, donde buscará a sus compañeros, pero asegurándose de tomar una ruta opuesta a la que toma Inuyasha, quien también ha emprendido la veloz huida.

Inuyasha no se detiene hasta que ya no puede más, corrió y corrió entre la espesura del bosque, mientras piensa :

" ¿ Qué ha sido todo eso ? "

Puede decir que tuvo mucho miedo, lo que haya sido le ha causado un enorme temor, si de algo tiene la seguridad es de que era algo muy peligroso.

A sido una tarde de fuertes e inesperadas emociones, primero el intenso momento vivido con ése chico Kouga, derivado de una inocente invitación a compartir su comida, para empeorarlo todo, aunado a su propia confusión interna.

¡ He sido un estúpido ! – se reclama a sí mismo ahora.

Y luego ese extraño gruñido, que realmente parecía mostrar los molestos sentimientos de alguien muy molesto, pero lo más desconcertante, es que parecía que era por su causa.

Ya anteriormente ha tenido la sospecha de ser vigilado por algo o por alguien, más nunca ha podido tener la certeza de nada. Su existencia ha estado rodeada de extraños e inexplicables sucesos. Tal pareciera que todo aquel que intente estar cerca de él podría tener un fatal desenlace.

Pero la pregunta además de… ¿ Por qué ? es… ¿ Quién ?

Sin ánimos de pensar más en el asunto, busca un árbol alto, se encarama en él pues las piernas le pesan, ha corrido una enorme distancia, se dispone entonces a dormir, pues ya anochece y se siente sumamente cansado en todos aspectos.

Su corazón tarda todavía un buen rato en calmar su tremenda agitación a causa de la huida y de los inquietantes hechos que han tenido lugar hace no tan poco tiempo.

Su mente vuela en un último repaso…

Ese chico Kouga… ¡ Vaya con el atrevido lobo ! no esperaba algo así, ahora mismo se plantea si después de todo no será mejor continuar solo, aunque… después de todo no le ha sido del todo desagradable lo sucedido. Le ha tomado por sorpresa es cierto, pero sin embargo se ha sentido tan… bien.

Inuyasha reacciona y sacude la cabeza tratando de alejar esos locos pensamientos, cierra un instante sus ojos recargando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y abrazándose a si mismo, siente frío, es verdad que la temperatura comienza a ser más baja, pero el frío que siente no es de esa clase, éste proviene de su interior, de un lugar mucho más profundo del cual han aflorado desconocidos sentimientos que solo hacen notar más su ya añeja soledad.

" Soledad, cruel y monótona compañera "

Bufa molesto…

Será mejor olvidar todo esto - se dice tratando de convencerse a sí mismo –

ya estoy acostumbrado a andar solo –

Se acurruca lo mejor que puede entre dos ramas y cierra finalmente los ojos, quedándose al poco tiempo profundamente dormido.

No llega a notar en lo absoluto, el par de destellos dorados que lo observan fijamente a lo lejos, como siempre, al amparo de las sombras.

* * *

La vida es de por sí difícil, el sobrevivir día a día solo, luchando a cada instante para salir adelante, han ido forjando el temple del joven Inuyasha.

Su carácter desconfiado y rebelde le ha ayudado a salir adelante en el rápido transcurrir del tiempo.

Ha ido adaptándose al lugar y a las circunstancias, cuidando cada paso que da, además de que se ha vuelto más hábil para defenderse con un valor a toda prueba, puede percibirse su espíritu youkai oculto tras su corazón humano. Ha sobrevivido otro buen número de años, mientras los humanos mueren a su alrededor, los cuales siguen huyendo de él, pues lo consideran peligroso. Mientras que los youkais y demás demonios que moran por la región, algunos sucumben ante sus garras y colmillos y otros lo consideran un poca cosa que no es digno de respeto.

Inuyasha tiene ahora la apariencia de un chico de 15 años, aunque su edad de demonio es bastante mayor, por lo cual su experiencia es más grande, aunque ha seguido conservando cierta inocencia debido a que no interactúa con nadie, podría parecer incluso inmaduro e ingenuo para su edad. Ha visto nacer y morir a un buen número de humanos, que le parecen ahora débiles y a veces hasta despreciables, pues no guarda recuerdos muy gratos de ellos, lo siguen rechazando y atacando sin cesar.

Continuamente muestra una expresión casi feroz ante el cúmulo de cosas que simplemente no entiende. Pero hoy hay algo que le molesta mucho más todavía, es algo que sucede desde que tiene memoria, aunque al principio no lo comprendía, pero ahora a pesar de que le disgusta casi se ha acostumbrado a ello.

Pronto anochecerá y deberá darse prisa en buscar un lugar seguro, ha caminado un buen trecho alejándose de cualquier aldea humana, hasta que para su fortuna, a la orilla de un solitario lago, divisa una choza que luce abandonada.

Se aproxima sigiloso, parece un buen lugar, alejado de todo, pero a la vez cuenta con un techo en aceptables condiciones para resguardarse de la constante llovizna que ha caído durante todo el día y que ya lo tiene fastidiado y calado hasta los huesos. De un salto desciende de las ramas de lo árboles entre los que ha ido saltando para desplazarse, puede sentir como sus fuerzas ya comienzan a disminuir.

-¡ Demonios ! – replica enojado cuando resbala en el lodo y cae al bajar del árbol- ¡ Como detesto esto, es tan patético ! -

Se incorpora sacudiéndose molesto el lodo de su ropa aproximándose a la cabaña a la que se asoma por una de las ventanas, efectivamente está abandonada.

-Servirá por ésta noche – exclama encaminándose a la puerta que aunque desvencijada, podrá acomodar la frágil cortinilla de bambú para evitar aunque sea un poco el viento.

Arrancando algunas tablas del suelo logra encender una hoguera en el sitio donde seguramente alguna vez los ocupantes de la choza usaron para cocinar.

Poco más tarde mientras acomoda la cortina de bambú, se halla parado en el exterior de la choza cuando percibe un… " agradable " aroma que llama su atención, no es la primera vez que lo nota cerca de donde se encuentre, aunque desconoce su origen, aunque ahora lo percibe de forma mucho más tenue, seguramente porque su olfato ya ha disminuido, a la vez que su cabello se ha tornado casi en su totalidad a un brillante color negro, sus garras y colmillos ya han desparecido y sus orejas tienen ahora apariencia humana, en resumen, ya ha perdido sus poderes sobrenaturales, bien podría pasar por un humano común y corriente.

Al percibir el olor, voltea hacia el bosque y por un corto instante le parece ver un par de llamaradas doradas, parecen… ¿ Unos ojos ? . siente una inquietud, como si rememorara un lugar y un momento muy lejano, justo como cuando tuvo ese extraño encuentro con Kouga… ¡ Esa presencia ! que parece ya haber sentido en varias otras ocasiones desde que era muy pequeño, aunque nunca ha sacado nada en claro.

Parpadea en repetidas ocasiones tratando de distinguir algo mas , pero cuando logra enfocar en la casi total oscuridad… ¡ Ya no están ! esos misteriosos ojos se han desvanecido. Así que se apresura a lo que está haciendo y se mete confundido a la choza, se sienta junto a la hoguera disfrutando del agradable calor que poco a poco invade su aterido cuerpo, lo que ocasiona que comience a adormilarse, afuera todo parece en calma en medio de la absoluta penumbra que ya reina por el lugar.

El estruendo lo sobresaltó, aún a pesar de no encontrarse por completo dormido, pues es algo que evita en noches de luna nueva como ésta. Algo ha golpeado con fuerza un costado de la choza desde afuera, a pesar de su escaso olfato, Inuyasha puede percibir un desagradable olor producido sin duda alguna por cierta clase de demonios moradores del bosque.

Rápidamente se pone de pie, justo en el momento en que un asqueroso ser lleno de pestilentes pústulas en la grisácea piel, hecha para abajo su frágil puerta.

Inuyasha retrocede buscando con que defenderse… ¡ Como extraña sus garras en momentos como éste !

En el momento que se lanza en pos de un madero que pende del deteriorado techo, otro ser igual de repugnante irrumpe de golpe, haciendo añicos parte de una de las paredes, tomando por sorpresa a Inuyasha que se encuentra enfrascado en una desigual lucha con el primer demonio, quien aprovechando la momentánea confusión del chico, se abalanza sobre de él y rodeándolo por el cuello con uno de sus asquerosos brazos, comienza a asfixiarlo mientras lo arrastra hacia el exterior, donde Inuyasha puede contemplar otro seres similares a los otros, babeando y gruñendo, sin lugar a dudas también hambrientos, lo miran fijamente mientras emiten una serie de sonidos guturales.

Inuyasha lanza golpes a diestra y siniestra pero no logra liberarse por completo, aún cuando alcanza a asestarles algunos puñetazos. La situación comienza a tornarse desesperada, aún a pesar de la enorme valentía demostrada por Inuyasha, quien va perdiendo terreno a pasos agigantados, ya tiene rasguños por todos lados, lo cual emperora la situación, pues el olor de su sangre parece estar enloqueciendo aún más a sus contrincantes.

En ése momento logra atinar un golpe con mayor fuerza a su captor logrando escapar de su agarre, lo cual enfurece aún más al monstruo, éste se abalanza sobre el chico adelantándose a los otros , lo toma por el torso levantándolo por encima de su cabeza y lo lanza varios metros más allá, estrellándose Inuyasha contra el tronco de un árbol. Al impacto se escuchan crujir sus huesos al romperse , al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha lanza un grito de dolor cayendo con un fuerte golpe al pie del árbol, con lo cual pierde el aliento y casi enseguida el conocimiento, quedando a merced de los apestosos seres.

El más corpulento de los demonios emite una sonora carcajada de triunfo y se apresura a ir a cobrar su presa, levantando a Inuyasha con una se sus enormes manos, tras lo cual se dispone a darse un banquete con él, mientras con la otra mano, mantiene a raya a los demás monstruos. Abre su enorme boca mostrando sus afilados dientes, aprestándose a dar el primer mordisco que arrancará de tajo la cabeza del chico, pero en un parpadeo, sus acompañantes sin comprender que ha sucedido, ven atónitos como la cabeza de su líder rueda por el suelo, arrancada de tajo, mientras Inuyasha cae al suelo junto con el cuerpo del monstruo con un ruido sordo.

Para cuando los demás seres logran reaccionar, es demasiado tarde, pues solo lo hacen para darse cuenta que están perdidos, pues su ágil y peligroso adversario, con un silencioso ataque, hace que un parpadeo corran con la misma suerte que el primero.

En muy poco tiempo, todo ha concluido, quedando el lugar sumido en un mortal silencio.

La alta y esbelta figura causante de todo, desciende suavemente hasta posarse casi con delicadeza en el suelo, para luego con pasos silenciosos dirigirse hacía el joven hanyou que yace tirado boca abajo unos pasos más allá, se encuentra todavía sin sentido así que no se ha dado cuenta de absolutamente nada.

El poderoso youkai se acuclilla a su lado y haciéndole a un lado el cabello para contemplar su maltrecha cara, exclama con desprecio:

- Sigues siendo un completo inútil… Inuyasha –

Tuerce el gesto al voltearlo boca arriba y sisea las siguientes palabras:

-Y luces realmente frágil y repugnante en éstas noches de luna nueva, podría acabar contigo ahora mismo, pero no soy un cobarde y además… ¿ Qué sentido tendría sí ni siquiera sabrías que te ocurrió –

Lo observa con calma, luego aproxima su mano a esa linda cara rozando con sus dedos el rostro de Inuyasha, casi como una suave caricia, le desconcierta no sentir el rechazo que esperaba al tocar la tersa piel de su hermano menor, como sería de esperar, más aún ahora que luce tan… humano. Suspira al tiempo que susurra.

-¡ No, aún no es el momento hermanito ! –

Lo levanta en vilo y lo lleva al interior de la choza, donde sin mucha delicadeza lo deposita en el duro piso de la misma, lo que hace que Inuyasha emita un gemido de dolor en medio de su inconsciencia.

Sesshoumaru se dirige a la hoguera para atizar el fuego, sus ojos dorados relucen al reflejarse las pequeñas llamas en ellos, además de empezar a brillar un extraño rastro de algo más que confusión. Luego se va a sentar a un lado de Inuyasha, recargando en una de las paredes que aún se mantienen en buen estado, afortunadamente la lluvia ha cesado ya que el techo ha terminado bastante más dañado de lo que estaba cuando Inuyasha llegó.

Sesshoumaru contempla pensativo el semblante de Inuyasha, analizando cada detalle de esa apariencia, aún contra su voluntad puede notar que es un chico bastante atractivo. Sacude su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, inusuales por completo en él y mientras distraído acaricia con su mano su estola, le dice a Inuyasha.

-No sé para que sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, no creo que vayas a llegar a ser un digno contrincante algún día… débil hanyou –

Puede ver el daño causado en el maltrecho cuerpo de su medio hermano, después toma entre sus finos dedos unas hebras de su negro cabello reteniéndolo unos instantes en ellos, sintiendo la suave textura, seguramente pensando en el misterio de su transformación.

-Después de todo tú naciste en una noche oscura como ésta… la misma noche en que murió nuestro padre – suelta lentamente el cabello de Inuyasha agachando la cabeza - ¡ Por culpa de ustedes… ! – su tono de voz denota molestia y un rasgo de dolor disimulado.

En ese instante Inuyasha se agita moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, hasta que lentamente abre sus ojos, tarda un poco en enfocar, se siente además sumamente adolorido y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Sesshoumaru se aparta rápidamente de él, poniéndose enseguida de pie.

Inuyasha va notando el cambio en la situación en la que recuerda haber estado, se encuentra… ¿ A salvo dentro de la choza ? ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? no sabe que ha sido de sus atacantes, vagamente empieza a recordar los detalles de la desigual batalla, hasta que cae en la cuenta de que otra persona se halla dentro.

Observa entonces con atención al alto joven que lo mira fijamente con esos ojos que lo ponen nervioso, aterradoramente bellos.

Trata de incorporarse apoyándose en sus codos, lo cual solo consigue en parte, pues enseguida siente una fuerte punzada de dolor y un desagradable ruido, producto de los huesos rotos, emite un quejido y se deja caer nuevamente en el piso.

Ese orgulloso e imponente desconocido, de rasgos tan finos, con esa extraña luna menguante en la frente, ésas franjas a los lados de su cara, su blanquísimo y muy largo cabello…le intriga e inquieta sobremanera, un vago recuerdo le llega desde los rincones en su temprana infancia.

" ¡ Yo lo he visto antes, estoy seguro ! "

¡ Ahora lo recuerda ! en algún momento cuando su madre aún vivía y poco después cuando ella acababa de morir y él se hallaba ante su tumba, pero… ¿ Quién es ?

¿ Qué hace ahí ?

¿ Por qué aparece nuevamente en su vida ?

Aunque por el momento solo son una serie de preguntas que no se atreve a formular, sin embargo tiene la sospecha, casi la certeza de que éste desconocido tuvo mucho que ver con que él se encuentre aún con vida. Lo mira intrigado ahora que ha logrado girarse para quedar semi sentado apoyándose en uno de sus codos, le molesta sentirse tan vulnerable y más en presencia de alguien.

-¿ Tú me salvaste ? – le pregunta al fin a ese joven que ha permanecido en silencio

Éste lo mira un momento más , hasta que una sonrisa burlona aparece lentamente en sus finos labios.

- ¡¿ Salvarte ?! –

- Sí, estaba a merced de esos asquerosos seres allá afuera y ahora me encuentro aquí y ya ni siquiera los escucho… ¿ Has sido tú ? –

El alto youkai no da muestras de nada , es imposible saber que clase de pensamientos cruzan por su mente, hasta que al fin su grave y agradable voz se escucha de nuevo.

-Digamos que solo defendía mi presa que resultó demasiado torpe para salir adelante de ésa sencilla pelea, así que tuve que hacerme cargo de toda esa inútil basura con la que no pudiste lidiar.

-¿Tu presa !? – susurra alarmado Inuyasha, pues aún en su forma humana puede percibir el peligro que representa ése joven, a pesar de su impactante e incluso sumamente atractivo aspecto. Sin embargo, por el momento sabe que le debe la vida.

- ¡ G…gra…cias ¡ - le dice titubeando.

Su salvador lo mira con el ceño fruncido confundido por tales palabras, prácticamente lo traspasa con la mirada, lo cual hace estremecer al menor, detalle que es notado desde luego por el youkai, quien sonríe levemente al decir:

-¡ Yo que tú no agardecería ! después de todo no es gratitud lo que deberías de sentir hacia mí, pues como ya te he dicho tú eres mi presa y simplemente no podía permitir que alguien más me la arrebatara… ¡ Tu vida me pertenece ! –

-¿ Pero… por qué ? – exclama confundido Inuyasha - ¿ Yo que te he hecho ? si ni siquiera te conozco ¿ Quién eres tú ? pues lo ignoro y sé que no es la primera vez que te veo. –

Sesshoumaru dá algunos pasos hacía el hanyou, su semblante cambia a uno mucho más severo, lo que de algún modo causa cierto temor en Inuyasha.

-¿ Por qué, preguntas ?, pues… ¡ Porque te odio más que nada en el mundo !

¿ Que qué es lo que has hecho ? … ¡ Nacer, ése es motivo suficiente para mí !

¿ Que quién soy yo ? … ¡ Grábate muy bien mi nombre, para ti soy Sesshoumaru Sama… tu hermano mayor ! ¡ Recuérdalo bien, pues como ya te lo dije, tu vida me pertenece, solo yo puedo acabar con ella !

¡ Nos volveremos a ver Inuyasha, puedes estar seguro de eso ! –

Tras éstas palabras, altanero da la media vuelta y sale de la choza, dejando a Inuyasha con más preguntas que respuestas.

Se resbala por la pared de madera hasta quedar de nuevo recostado, haciendo una mueca de dolor, dolor que sin embargo no le impide pensar en todo lo que acaba de escuchar.

- " Sesshoumaru "… ¿ Así que mi hermano ? – se dice a sí mismo sin lograr comprender por completo, sin saber lo suficiente para poder hacerlo.

-¿ Así que tengo un nuevo enemigo ? aunque… por lo que veo, siempre lo he tenido.

Desde luego no vuelve a conciliar el sueño en lo que restó de la noche, presa del dolor de sus heridas y sobre todo, debido a la enorme carga que se ha sumado a su existencia, con la aparición de ese desconocido hasta ahora, hermano, quien le ha anunciado sus no muy gratos deseos de matarlo.

Para su alivio, el amanecer llega al fín, volviendo con éste sus poderes sobrenaturales, en poco tiempo su aspecto vuelve a ser el de antes. Permanece un par de días más en ese sitio, recuperándose rápidamente de sus heridas y fracturas, para después continuar con su eterno andar, pero ahora cuidándose de un enemigo más… y no cualquiera.

* * *

Durante varios días camina de un lado a otro, sin un rumbo definido, cambiando de dirección cuando le da la gana, pues a final de cuentas no tiene nada ni nadie que lo ancle a ningún sitio y tal vez pensando ingenuamente que con eso podrá hacer que le pierdan el rastro o por lo menos pierdan el interés en él. Pescando y cazando, durmiendo donde mejor le place, buscando sin duda su lugar en éste mundo.

Por su parte Sesshoumaru, continúa con su búsqueda personal, entrenando, perfeccionando sus técnicas. Se ha conseguido además un extraño sirviente, una especie de pequeño demonio verdoso que recuerda el aspecto de un sapo, pero que le resulta bastante útil, pues sigue sus ordenes a ciegas sin replicar y se ocupa de todas aquellas tareas que le resultan molestas o inecesarias a su poderoso amo. Aunque uno de sus motivos más importantes de búsqueda, no ha rendido frutos aún, pues por más que se ha esmerado, de las espadas de su padre aún no sabe nada.

Viaja de igual forma de forma errante, acompañado de su fiel sirviente que no se separa de él ni a sol ni a sombra a menos que él se lo ordene.

Aunque hay un asunto por el momento del que se ha ocupado Sesshoumaru personalmente y ese asunto se llama : Inuyasha.

Es algo que le incomoda de alguna forma, pero a la vez le causa una extraña inquietud, pues se ha vuelto ya una casi costumbre con el paso de los años el encargarse de mantener con vida a su hermano, solo con la intención de matarlo él mismo cuando lo crea adecuado. Debe admitir que esto se ha ido volviendo cada vez menos frecuente, pues con el paso del tiempo, éste se ha ido volviendo más fuerte, además de que su enorme terquedad del menor, ha sido una herramienta muy útil para que Inuyasha se vuelva cada vez mejor en la lucha, logrando salir a salvo de sus luchas con mayor frecuencia.

Así que pasan periodos cada vez más largos para que el youkai busque a Inuyasha para mantenerlo vigilado, pero es algo que ya no quiere dejar de hacer o quizás… es algo que ya no puede dejar de lado.

Mantenerlo con vida, pero… ¿ Será ése el único motivo ya ?

Sesshoumaru se lo ha preguntado ya en infinidad de ocasiones sin hallar una respuesta que le satisfaga o tal vez solo consigue respuestas que su enorme orgullo le impide aceptar.

Pasa así casi un año sin saber uno del otro, Sesshoumaru concentrado y ocupado en sus metas, buscando superarse a sí mismo, para ser así más poderoso que su padre.

Inuyasha en su propia búsqueda personal, aún cuando no se consciente por completo de ello, tratando de comprender el motivo de su existencia, buscando su lugar en éste desequilibrado mundo.

Aunque ahora, ha aceptado y apreciado aún más su lado demonio, pues considera que los humanos son tan frágiles y vulnerables, envejecen y mueren tan rápido.

Desearía que hubiera una manera de poder incrementar sus poderes, su fuerza, en resumen, su lado no humano.

Cuando reflexiona en esto, no puede dejar de acordarse de dos personas de gran importancia en su vida, de hecho las únicas que tienen algo que ver con él .

La primera, su madre, a la que quiso entrañablemente en el corto tiempo que se le permitió estar a su lado, recuerda así mismo, las innumerables veces que ella tuvo que enfrentar ofensas y burlas por su causa y como incansable lo defendía y apoyaba.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que siente por ella, no deja de pensar también en que ella era humana, la principal causa de su parte más débil de él.

Solo que aunque Inuyasha no lo vea, también es herencia de su madre la razón de ciertos rasgos de personalidad que lo hacen un ser único. Algunos aspectos nobles de su casi inocente interior, lo cual por más enérgica que luzca su mirada, puede ser notado por alguien que sepa leer en sus dorados ojos.

La otra persona en la que piensa es en Sesshoumaru.

¿ Por qué ?

Pues porque es el nexo más cercano que tendría con su lado demonio y con su poderoso y desconocido padre.

Aunque a decir verdad, es sumamente difícil pensar en él como un hermano, después de todo, lo único que sabe sobre él, es que le ha salvado la vida en quien sabe cuantas ocasiones, pues a su memoria han ido llegando recuerdos de diversos momentos en que inexplicablemente a lo largo de su vida, al enfrentar algún peligro mortal ante el cual no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir adelante, algo sucedía que impedía que él sucumbiera.

Jamás había encontrado una explicación a esos acontecimientos, hasta ése día en que se encontró con él o mejor dicho, su hermano fue a su encuentro, hallándose frente a frente, después de que en un parpadeo lo salvara de esas asquerosas criaturas.

" Sesshoumaru "

Triste consuelo el saber que su hermano solo espera el momento para él mismo acabar con su vida.

Si tan solo pudiera ser un demonio completo, podría entonces enfrentarlo en igualdad de circunstancias o quizás… solo quizás… eso ni siquiera fuera necesario.

Bien, he vivido solo todo éste tiempo, no veo porque deba de ser diferente – exclama Inuyasha en voz baja , quien se halla sentado al borde de un risco mirando el horizonte.

¿ Compañía ? ¡ Bah !

¿ Quién la necesita ? – dice con desdén antes de ponerse de pie y continuar su camino.

Ha escuchado rumores de que en una lejana aldea existe un poderoso objeto capaz de conceder un deseo, podría con eso incrementar enormemente sus poderes, su fuerza y capacidades… ¡ Podría volverse un verdadero youkai !

Así que entre una cosa y otra, el tiempo pasa volando… al menos para los humanos.

Cierta calurosa tarde…

Inuyasha se encuentra más fastidiado que otras veces, ha tenido algunos molestos encuentros tanto con humanos como con monstruos. Con éstos últimos acaba de librar una encarnizada batalla, saliendo vencedor desde luego; va cubierto de sangre, sudoroso y con su blanca cabellera revuelta, camina en busca de algún río, lago, aguas termales o lo que sea que sirva para lavar toda la suciedad tanto de su ropa como de su cuerpo.

Encuentra lo que busca cuando el sol ya viaja rumbo a el horizonte, aunque a pesar de ello aún se siente bastante calor.

Es un manantial lo que ha encontrado, éste se ubica en un paraje solitario, el agua cae en forma de una pequeña cascada, formando en su base una especie de amplio y profundo estanque de cristalinas aguas, para correr luego como un arroyo, alejándose hacia algún desconocido lugar.

A lo lejos puede distinguir que no hay nadie por los alrededores, así que sin pérdida de tiempo, se aproxima al lugar donde sin tardanza comienza a despojarse de su ropa, quedando en paños menores y así con ropa en mano se ocupa de dejarlas perfectamente limpias, para luego extenderlas en unos matorrales cercanos . Al final lava sus pantsu , quedando desde luego desnudo por completo, aunque eso a él no le incomoda, al fin y al cabo está solo en el lugar.

Una vez que termina, se lanza desde una roca hacía las limpias aguas, donde ágil mente se sumerge hasta el fondo para luego volver a salir, gozando enormemente la sensación por todo su cuerpo, luego se sienta en la orilla parcialmente sumergido en el agua, para dedicarse entonces a tallar toda su tersa piel, borrando todo rastro de mugre y sangre, hasta que queda perfectamente limpio, haciendo lo mismo con su largo cabello.

Después se dedica a disfrutar del momento, la fresca sensación por todo su esbelto cuerpo, su platinada cabellera ondulándose libre al compaz del movimiento del líquido a su alrededor.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por sus sentidos, relajándose bastante…tal vez demasiado. En un momento dado en que s encuentra nadando tranquilamente bajo la superficie del agua, no escucha los ligeros pasos que se han detenido sobre una enorme roca cerca de la orilla, mientras unos felinos ojos color ambar no pierden detalle de sus movimientos.

Cuando Inuyasha sale a la superficie cierra los ojos y agita su mojada cabellera lanzando una lluvia de finas gotitas en todas direcciones y sin faltar a la verdad… ¡ Inuyasha luce por demás espléndido !

Y aunque en un principio la mirada de quien observa a Inuyasha pareció disfrutar la escena que se ofrece solo para él, su expresión vuelve a cambiar rápidamente a una mucho más fría y seria.

Inuyasha se ve obligado a abrir de golpe los ojos, cuando una grave y molesta voz le ordena enérgica desde la orilla:

-¡ Fuera de mi estanque ! -

-¡¿ Eh…?! ¿ Pero qué demonios ? – exclama el hanyou buscando a quien pretende interrumpir su delicioso baño.

Localiza con la mirada a quién le dá semejante orden…

¡

- Sesshoumarru… debí suponerlo ! – exclama molesto sumergiéndose hasta asomar solo la cabeza fuera del agua.

-¡ Dije, fuera de MI estanque ! – repite en tono más severo su hermano mayor.

-¡¿ Tú estanque ?! ¿ De qué diablos hablas ? ¡ Yo llegué primero ! – replica Inuyasha sumamente molesto, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de obedecer.

¿ Acaso eres idiota o qué ? Éste lugar es mío, es mi sitio donde acostumbro bañarme cuando estoy por éstas tierras, así que… ¡ Largo de aquí ! – repite con su sonora voz.

-¡ Sesshoumaru, el idiota eres tú ! – gruñe Inuyasha – no pienso salir de aquí solo porque tu lo quieres así, pues no tengo por que obedecerte y mucho menos en ésta estupidez tuya. –

-¡ Eso ya lo veremos ! – dice Sesshoumaru con rabia contenida a causa de semejante osadía - ¿ Acaso olvidas tu situación y tu lugar… sucio hibrido ? Además de ser tu hermano mayor, estoy muy por arriba de ti – añade con desprecio.

-¡ Keh ! - refunfuña Inuyasha, pero sigue dentro del agua, flotando tranquilamente sin inmutarse.

En primera porque no piensa someterse a los caprichos de semejante idiota altanero, por muy su hermano mayor que diga ser.

En seguida, porque se encuentra desnudo y se halla además del otro lado del lugar donde ha dejado su ropa.

Pero Sesshoumaru no está acostumbrado a que sus ordenes y deseos no sean cumplidos, así que no cederá ante éste insolente. Además de que es uno de sus sitios favoritos para asearse y pasar momentos solo y no piensa permitir que ese sucio hanyou se sumerja en sus cristalinas aguas… ensuciandolo.

Así que sin mediar una palabra más, se lanza sobre Inuyasha a una tremenda velocidad, quien al verlo venir, se sumerge velozmente evitando por apenas unos centímetros ser apresado por la poderosa garra de Sesshoumaru que se cierra en el aire.

-¡ Iluso ! – exclama con desdén el mayor - ¿ Realmente piensas que puedes escapar del Gran Sesshoumaru ? –

Y sin más, se zambulle tras su hermano menor, formando ambos una enorme turbulencia de burbujas y largas cabelleras platinadas. Forcejean bajo el agua por un corto tiempo, hasta que Inuyasha sube a toda velocidad a la superficie en busca de aire, con Sesshoumaru a muy corta distancia tras de él y quien finalmente le da alcance cuando su hermano menor dá apenas las primeras bocanadas.

El mayor lo sujeta por el cuello con una sola mano y elevándose por los aires, lo arroja después fuera del agua, cayendo éste en la orilla dando tumbos.

Aunque Inuyasha tampoco es alguien que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente, se pone en pie ágilmente y encara a su hermano que ya se encuentra parado a unos pasos de él.

Presa de la rabia, Inuyasha no es consciente por un momento de ciertos detalles, como es el hecho de que su esbelta y bien formada figura luce realmente… impactante, mientras el agua escurre por su tersa y blanca piel, en miles y miles de destellos, dándole un toque extra a su ya de por sí interesante aspecto.

Ambos se observan fijamente a sus ambarinos ojos, hasta que en la mirada de Sesshoumaru aparece un destello distinto, para luego recorrer lentamente con ella toda la anatomía de su hermano, mientras en su rostro alcanza a percibirse una leve expresión de sorpresa. Apariencia que rápidamente recompone, retomando su habitual inexpresividad.

Aunque Inuyasha al notar la intensa mirada sobre él, reacciona y no puede evitar un intenso sonrojo y una cándida mirada de vergüenza, intentando inútilmente cubrir su desnudez con sus manos y su cabello.

-¡ Sesshoumaru baka ! ¡¿ Qué tanto miras ?! - le dice tremendamente apenado y enojado el menor de los peliplatas.

-¿ Realmente quieres saber ? – pregunta Sesshoumaru arqueando una ceja y mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa en su perfecta boca.

-¡ Claro que sí ! – mayor sonrojo en el rostro de Inuyasha- ¡ No, no…digo, mejor no, no es necesario que me lo digas ! – corrige el menor apresurado y luego le grita a su hermano, mientras comienza a caminar otra vez hacia el agua, lo cual es un terco desafío aunado con la premura de ocultarse de esa indiscreta mirada.

-¡ Y no me voy hasta que me plazca ! –

-¡ Además de terco, idiota ! – susurra Sesshoumaru entrecerrando los ojos de forma que dá miedo verle.

-¿ A quién llamas idiota, tú semejante estúpido ? – truena Inuyasha lanzándose irracionalmente contra su hermano tratando de golpearlo con sus garras.

-¡A ti por supuesto ! – responde el youkai, más que listo para el combate.

Comienza entonces una batalla en la que las garras surcan el aire, luego los puñetazos, Inuyasha a pesar de haber sido golpeado ya varias veces, no logra atinar más que unos rasguños en el brazo de su hermano, pero no cede ni un instante, rodando al final ambos por el suelo.

La desigual pelea dura apenas unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Sesshoumaru harto, se coloca sobre su hermano inmovilizándolo por completo, aunque quedan en una posición algo…comprometedora.

Sesshoumaru puede sentir cada centímetro de la piel de su hermano, en contacto con su cuerpo, además de que puede notar claramente la intimidad de su ototo rozándole una de sus piernas.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha en su afán de apartar a su hermano , mientras forcejeaba, ha deslizado sin realmente desearlo, su mano bajo el blanco kosode del youkai, posándola en el aún más blanco pecho de éste, notando la cálida y tersa piel contra sus dedos.

Son segundos eternos en que se quedan inmóviles en una silenciosa tregua , con las respiraciones agitadas por la batalla, olvidándose por esa fracción de tiempo, del estanque, del pudor y de la pelea.

La penetrante mirada de Sesshoumaru muestra turbación, al igual que la de su hermano, intensas descargas de algo desconocido hasta entonces, les recorren de arriba abajo, enganchados en sus ambarinos ojos. Entonces de pronto Inuyasha nota como si es posible, la mirada de Sesshoumaru cambia paulatinamente, mostrando un aspecto menos severo.

Sin saber porque, Sesshoumaru suelta una de las manos de Inuyasha dejándo libre una de las suyas, la cual posa lentamente a un lado de la bella cara de su ototo, en una real aunque fugaz caricia, a la vez que Inuyasha al sentir el contacto desliza su mano sobre el pecho de su hermano con notoria intensidad, recuerda rápidamente el corto encuentro con Kouga, lo cual lo ha tenido confundido desde entonces y ahora esto, pero esto es diferente, es más inquietante. El sentir como su hermano recorre suavemente sus facciones con una calidez inesperada para alguien tan aparentemente frío, siente como su cuerpo se estremece involuntariamente, mientras él se aferra ahora con ambas manos al torso de su hermano mayor.

Pero todo esto dura muy poco, pues como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, ambos dan un salto apartándose uno del otro, al caer al fin en la cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos. Sin decir una sola palabra más, Inuyasha corre hasta donde ha dejado su ropa, vistiéndose rápidamente su hakama y con sus demás prendas bajo el brazo, de un salto huye perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque, bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshoumarru, quien después se dá la vuelta y se aleja en silencio, pensando en la vorágine de sensaciones que le han invadido hace un momento ante el contacto con su hermano que hace que sienta un torbellino de desconocidas emociones dentro suyo.

¿ Por qué ?

¿ Por qué se ha sentido tán inquieto y a la vez tan a gusto ? si se supone que odia a ese hanyou, su meta es matarlo, entonces…

¿ Por qué éste inesperado giro en la situación entre ellos ?

Todo le ha tomado tan desprevenido, aunque no puede decir que le haya sido desagradable, no… ¡ En lo absoluto !

Será mejor que me ocupe en acabar contigo pronto, pues me resultas bastante…incómodo – susurra para sí mientras se aleja.

Aunque a decir verdad, Sesshoumaru ya había notado una cierta… ¿ Inuiqetud, atracción, debilidad ? que se fue haciendo presente y ha ido aumentando a lo largo del tiempo que ha ocupado en seguir a su hermano, pero de eso a lo que sucedió… no lo entiende.

El porque de lo sucedido, no lo sabe ni uno ni el otro…

Así mismo Inuyasha es el más confundido de los dos, tal contacto lo ha dejado con un enorme conflicto interno.

¿ Qué clase de comportamiento ha sido ese por parte de alguien que se supone lo detesta ?

¿ No se supone que son hermanos ? ¿ Y que además su hermano mayor desea matarlo ?

¿ Será acaso una nueva táctica del youkai para engatusarlo y acabar con él ?

Debe ser más cuidadoso, pero… eso es algo que le inquieta aún más, por que él mismo ha resultado demasiado débil ante las caricias que le ha proporcionado su hermano. Ahora Kouga le parece un aprendiz, ante el modo de actuar de Sesshounaru.

-¡ Ha sido tán agradable ¡ - musita Inuyasha - ¡ Pero que demonios ! ¡ Que cosas estoy diciendo –

Ambos han retomado sus vidas y sus propios caminos, tratan de olvidar el incidente y no pensar más en él. Después de todo, se odian más que antes… ¿ O no ?

Sesshoumaru puso distancia de por medio entre él e Inuyasha, continuando con su busqueda, mientras que su hermano menor permanece alerta y ha procurado no volver al dichoso estanque, pensando ahora más que nunca en ir en búsqueda de lo que ha averiguado se llama " Perla de shikon " . Piensa obtenerla a como dé lugar para usar su deseo y convertirse en un poderoso youkai y no permitirá que nadie más lo desafíe ni lo menosprecie nunca más. ¡ Ya vería su hermano si le volvería a dar órdenes !

Y lo lograron, pasó el otoño y el invierno sin que supieran uno del otro.

* * *

Inuyasha se halla ya muy cerca de su objetivo, ya sabe donde se ha originado la perla, emprende el largo viaje hasta encontrar la pequeña aldea de exterminadores entre las montañas , logra salir ileso después de una corta batalla, pero para su desaliento averigua que la preciada joya ya no se encuentra allí, la han trasladado a otra lejana aldea para ser purificada por una poderosa sacerdotisa.

Así que sin tardanza continua con su camino, solo, pues no confía en nadie, la experiencia le ha enseñado que es mejor mantenerse así.

Aunque sin que nadie lo llegara a saber, hay momentos en que la soledad doblegaba su mente, sobre todo por las noches, que es cuando un recuerdo reacio a desparecer aparecía en sus pensamientos.

Como lo es ésta noche, mientras permanece sentado en la rama de un enorme árbol, contempla la luna menguante que solitaria luce su esbelta figura en la inmensidad oscura del cielo.

" ¿ Por qué, por qué me siento así ? No lo entiendo, es una necedad casi una locura, debo sacar esto de mi cabeza " - se repite hasta el cansancio, hasta ser vencido por el sueño.

Al mismo tiempo, una alta figura se inquieta nuevamente, por el mismo motivo, en un lejano lugar.

Sesshoumaru puede fácilmente descartar ese pensamiento, no le causaría mayor problema.

Pero solo si así lo desea, más ésta vez le ha dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, está desconcertado nuevamente, así que duda si debe olvidarlo por completo o como lo hace cuando desea comprender algo u obtener algo, buscar y luchar hasta conseguir quedar satisfecho, aclarando todas sus dudas. Después de todo el gran Sesshoumaru no se dá por vencido tan fácilmente.

* * *

Primavera, los sakuras están en plena floración , todo luce colorido, alegre y radiante , todo… menos el interior de cierto hanyou.

Acaba de visitar la tumba de su madre, pues se encontraba cerca de ahí y mientras deposita un hermoso ramillete de sakuras, platica con ella en voz baja, como cuando era pequeño.

-Madre, no sabes como desearía en ciertos momentos tenerte a mi lado. No tienes una idea de lo solo que me siento a veces. Tú eres la única a la que me atrevo a decírselo…tú y nadie más.

Éste mundo puede ser muy cruel y si yo demostrara la más mínima debilidad, puedes estar segura que no viviría para contarlo.

Así que… ¡ Es mejor así ! después de todo no soy ningún llorón. – exclama irguiéndose orgulloso, para enseguida mostrar un semblante triste en su mirada.

Aunque madre…¿ Sabes ? aún ahora me pregunto…¿ Qué hago aquí ?

Sin ser parte de nada, sin conocer mi verdadero destino… sin hacerle falta a nadie… - termina susurrando ya con los ojos húmedos, pero esforzándose por que ese inoportuno llanto no se resbale por su rostro.

Camina después, el resto del día sin un rumbo definido hasta que la tarde ya está llegando a su fin , para colmo será noche de luna nueva y cuando finalmente lo recuerda, es porque su cabello ya comienza a tornarse negro y sus demás rasgos demoniacos ya están desapareciendo.

Hoy en especial no se siente tan fuerte como acostumbra, así que sin darse cuenta camina sin detenerse sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando reacciona, sus ojos se posan en un estanque, un ya conocido estanque al que juró nunca volver, sus erráticos pasos lo, han conducido hasta ahí.

Sus sentimientos ahora, claramente humanos afloran sin poder contenerlos y por primera vez en muchos años, sus dorados ojos se ven repentinamente anegados.

Un leve viento se mueve a su alrededor, agitando su largo y negro cabello, roza su blanca piel, besando casi sus ojos, llevándose en forma de fino rocío sus lágrimas de soledad, que han salido finalmente sin su permiso. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, avergonzado de ese estúpido llanto, pero no logra contenerlo, su cuerpo se estremece mientras su corazón deja salir lágrima tras lágrima su tristeza contenida por tanto tiempo.

Quizás por el llanto, quizás por concentrarse tanto en lo que siente o quizás también por su condición de humano en la que se encuentra hoy, pero no percibe nada, hasta que un sutil ruido lo pone alerta.

Son unos leves pasos que se detienen a sus espaldas.

¡¿ Cómo ha podido ser tan descuidado ?!

Bajando sus defensas hasta tal grado, voltea dado un respingo, solo para encontrarse frente a frente, con alguien que no esperaba volver a ver.

-¡ Sesshoumaru ! – susurra sorprendido.

Éste solo lo mira en silencio, observa los húmedos ojos de su ototo, levanta su brazo y pasa sus finos dedos por la mejilla de Inuyasha, quien suspira, humedeciéndolos con las lágrimas, para luego llevárselos a la boca, posándolos suavemente sobre sus labios.

Inuyasha descontrolado, comienza a retroceder paso a paso, está en una situación peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

-Yo…yo ya me iba – dice Inuyasha al tiempo que se gira para intentar irse rápidamente

Más no lo logra, pues una veloz mano lo toma por la muñeca impidiéndoselo .

-¡¿ Qué ocurre Sesshoumaru ?! ¡ Suéltame ¡ te dejo tu estanque, no quiero pelear. –

-No lo deseo yo tampoco – le responde Sesshoumaru con su grave y calmada voz.

-¿ Entonces qué pasa contigo ? ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ?- responde ya nervioso el chico.

Los impresionantes ojos de oro de su hermano, se detienen en los suyos, causándole mayor turbación, hasta que la voz de su hermano se deja oir nuevamente:

-¡ No deseo que te vayas ! –

-¡ Queeeé ! – replica desconcertado Inuyasha, pero reponiéndose le replica molesto:

-¡ Ah no ! primero me corres de aquí el otro día que nos encontramos en éste lugar y ahora me sales con esto… ¿ Acaso haz perdido la cabeza Sesshom…MMMmmmmmh ?! –

Sesshoumaru lo ha jalado de la mano aproximándolo rápidamente a él y calla sus ruidosas protestas uniendo sus bocas en un intenso e inesperado beso, que deja petrificado por la sorpresa a Inuyasha.

Cuando al fin Sesshoumaru libera la boca de su hermano, éste intenta golpearlo, pero el youkai es mucho más rápido que éste "humano " Inuyasha y lo vuelve a sujetar solo que ésta vez lo hace de ambas muñecas.

-¡ Demonios Sesshoumaru ! ¿ Pero qué te pasa ? ¿ Por qué hiciste eso, baka ? ¿ Quién diablos te crees ? – exclama muy molesto Inuyasha pero también intensamente sonrojado.

-Tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente claro- le dice Sesshoumaru en voz baja y sensual a modo de respuesta.

Inuyasha abre los ojos sorprendido cuando ve como Sesshoumaru se inclina nuevamente hacia él, siente un enorme escalofrío al contemplar en forma alternada, ésos delicados labios a la vez de esos dorados ojos que lo traspasan con esa bella e intensa mirada que ahora luce tan diferente , brilla con una inusual intensidad a la vez que muestra una expresión mucho más cálida.

Siente como Sesshoumaru apenas si roza su rostro posando sus labios como el suave aleteo de una mariposa que revoloteara rondando su cara, va de un lado a otro mientras su cálido aliento le eriza la piel de pies a cabeza, hasta que en una sensual caricia se posa definitivamente sobre la tentadora boca del hanyou, iniciando un contacto mucho más cercano y atrevido. Conforme intensifica el beso Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha se estremece, el mayor suelta las manos de su ototo y lo cobija entonces entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo poco a poco, rodeándolo por completo en una tibia caricia, a la vez que Inuyasha tras una leve lucha, es vencido ante el cobijo de su hermano y se aferra entonces a él, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

La lengua de Sesshoumaru recorre suavemente los labios de Inuyasha, repasando el contorno, empujando , intentando que le sea permito entrar. El menor se resiste al principio intuyendo lo que significaría permitirle el paso, pero a la vez siente como todo su cuerpo es acariciado cada vez con mayor intensidad, las hábiles manos del youkai se mueven hábilmente amplificando el placer, hasta que no puede resistir más, él mismo lo desea y despacio en medio de un suspiro, separa lentamente sus labios, permitiéndole entrar al mayor, quien se dedica entonces a acariciar con su lengua cada rincón de esa boca que ahora se ofrece para él, robándole poco a poco el aliento a su hermano, empezando un vaivén de cuerpos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Se separan muy lentamente entre jadeos, los marrones ojos de Inuyasha lucen húmedos, confundidos y al tiempo que Sesshoumaru acaricia sutilmente su mejilla con sus finos dedos, el menor deja salir las preguntas que le abruman el alma:

-¿ Por qué Sesshoumaru ? ¿ Por qué me haces esto ? – susurro que flota un instante en el aire.

- No me lo preguntes… ¡ No lo sé ! Yo mismo no sé porque has sido capaz de hacer esto en mí Inuyasha Tal vez sea mejor no buscar explicaciones ya –

-Pero… es que tú y yo …- titubea nervioso Inuyasha – somos hermanos…somos hombres…y…nos odiamos. –

- ¿ Nos odiamos ? – susurra meditabundo Sesshoumaru, quien aun sostiene entre sus brazos a Inuyasha, luego lo mira fijamente y le pregunta.

- ¿ Tú me odias… Inuyasha ? –

- Yo… etto… yo realmente nunca te he odiado , puesto que no te conozco- Inuyasha traga saliva y continua:

- ¡ Pero tú a mí sí, incluso me has dicho que quieres matarme ! –

Sesshoumaru le suelta , apartándose un poco de él.

-Yo en realidad… ya no sé si te odio aún – exclama pensativo el youkai – aunque no niego que tu nacimiento fue la causa indirecta de la muerte de nuestro padre, pero… -

-¡¿ Yo causé la muerte de tú padre ?!- dice alarmado Inuyasha

-¡ Nuestro padre ! nuestras madres son distintas, más no así nuestro padre – Sesshoumaru duda un poco antes de seguir - yo… en realidad…ya no te odio Inuyasha, pero tampoco comprendo esto que provocas en mí. –

-¡ Baka ! si no lo comprendes… ¿ Entonces qué supones que haces ? – le recrimina su hermano menor.

-Tal vez no lo comprenda, pero te aseguro que no pararé hasta averiguarlo – responde Sesshoumaru, se acerca otra vez a Inuyasha y toma su rostro entre sus manos,suavemente y vuelve a besarlo, pero ésta vez con más intensidad, casi de forma brusca, después lo mira intensamente a los ojos y le dice:

-En cuanto a ser hermanos y a ser hombres, supongo que no tiene la menor importancia, cuando hay otras cosas de mayor relevancia de por medio, por mi parte, no es algo que me importe realmente. – tras decir esto se prende nuevamente a su boca mostrándole también el poder de sus colmillos, en un instante ya pueden saborear el metálico sabor de la sangre de Inuyasha que impregna ése beso.

-¡ Aaaaaaaah ! jala aire Inuyasha cuando al fin se lo permite Sesshoumaru, ya no puede negar el placer que le provoca la cercanía y las caricias que intercambia con él.

De golpe Sesshoumaru lo suelta, haciéndole sentir un extraño vacío a Inuyasha, para tomarlo luego de la mano, lo jala mientras le ordena :

-¡ Ven conmigo Inuyasha ! –

-¿ A dónde me llevas ? – pregunta el hanyou, al tiempo que se deja conducir, oponiendo francamente poca resistencia.

-Dices que no me conoces, pues bien, pienso cambiar ésa parte ahora mismo –

-¡ No, espera Sesshoumaru ! – replica sumamente nervioso Inuyasha, pero no logra nada con sus palabras.

Sesshoumaru lo lleva a una de las orillas del estanque, a un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Inuyasha nota entonces como la estola de Sesshoumaru casi cobra vida propia, para formar un mullido y tibio colchón en el que su hermano lo obliga a recostarse.

-¡ No Sesshoumaru, detente ¡ - le pide alarmado el adolescente alarmado al comprender.

Sesshoumaru posa un dedo en los labios del chico mientras le susurra al oído, silenciándolo:

-Sé que lo desea tanto como yo, lo he podido notar al sentir la forma en que haz respondido a mis besos y caricias, por la manera en que tu cuerpo me lo ha hecho saber estremeciéndose entre mis brazos… así que no hay motivo para que sigas resistiendote, simplemente déjate llevar por mí Inuyasha, prómeto ser gentil, al menos ésta que será tu primera vez, ahora que eres realmente frágil –

-¡¿ Frágil yo ?! deja que recobre mis poderes y ya verás lo frágil que soy – le dice molesto alzándo la voz.

-Precisamente a eso me refiero, justamente a que ahora no los tienes –

-Además me parece recordar Sesshoumaru, que alguna vez me dijiste que no te tocara con mis sucias manos de híbrido – le dice dolido por ése lejano recuerdo Inuyasha.

-¡ Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo idiota ! eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, ahora la situación es diferente – le dice Sesshoumaru frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-¿ A sí y dime… qué lo hace diferente ? – pregunta testarudo el menor.

-Que tú ya no eres un chiquillo y que además ahora… ya no me desagradas, por muy humano que ahora luzcas… porque ahora… tú me gustas. –

El rostro de Inuyasha no podría estar más ruborizado, siente que el rostro le arde al escuchar tales palabras de ése hombre tan impresionantemente atractivo.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para meditar demasiado en ello, pues enseguida siente como es recorrido todo su cuerpo por las delicadas y finas manos del youkai, aún cuando es sobre su ropa, logra hacerlo temblar por el deseo que le provoca. Poco a poco la respiración de ambos se va haciendo más intensa, en medio de ése contacto tan intensamente atrevido, a veces casi salvaje.

Sesshoumaru se despoja entones de la armadura y de la parte superior de su vestimenta .Inuyasha contempla extasiado la magnífica figura que se halla frente a él, tán perfecta y atractiva. Levanta entonces sus manos hasta posarlas en el pecho desnudo del youkai, recorriéndolo con sus temblorosos dedos. Sesshoumaru se ocupa entonces en desnudar por completo al Hanyou, quien no puede disimular la vergüenza que lo comienza a invadir.

-¡ Vámos Inuyasha, no será la primera vez que te vea desnudo ! – le dice Sesshoumaru de forma cínica.

-¡ Keh ! – replica ofendido Inuyasha, al recordar aquella ocasión en el estanque, pero los colores se le suben al rostro cuando imagina cuantas otras veces lo habrá observado su hermano, sin que él siquiera lo sospechara.

Lo que siguió, una vez que Sesshoumaru tuvo al joven híbrido desnudo frente a él y solo para él, fue suave al inicio como lo había prometido el poderoso youkai.

No dejó un solo sitio sin besar, posando sus labios por todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha, haciendo surgir fuertes jadeos de los labios del chico. Al inclinarse sobre él, las finas hebras plata de Sesshoumaru caían como cascada por sobre sus hombros, rozando suavemente la exquisita piel del menor, causándole un delicioso cosquilleo.

Pero conforme avanzaba el momento, la intensidad fue en aumento, después de todo… un demonio, es un demonio y quizás no pueda ir por completo en contra de su naturaleza, cuando las sensaciones comienzan a nublar la mente, cuando el chico que se ha convertido en su amante, gime pidiendo más, decididos los dos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Inuyasha por su parte, siente que a cada caricia , a cada roce por parte de Sesshoumaru, su sangre se pone en ebullición, sus sentimientos surgen uno tras otro, su soledad , al menos por éstos momentos se aleja ante la abrumadora presencia de su amante.

El menor suplica a cada momento, para tener más, más de éste deseo que lo embriaga y lo enloquece.

-¡ Cómo quisiera que nos quedáramos así eternamente Sesshoumaru, que pudiera gozar de tus caricias por toda la eternidad !

¡ Aaaaaah, Sesshoumaru, quiero maaaaáas ! –

-¡ Tu deseo es el mío Inuyasha ! ¡ Te deseo como tú a mí, puedes estar seguro de ello ! Ahora somos el uno para el otro, pero te advierto que después de ésta noche, no permitiré que nadie más te toque.

¡ A partir de hoy, serás solo mío Inuyasha, en más de un sentido, recuérdalo siempre !- le dice tajante Sesshoumaru, ante lo cual el menor asiente en silencio.

Esa noche sin luna, Inuyasha se contempla reflejado en esa mirada de oro fundido y sumiso por completo, como jamás se permitiría con nadie más, se entrega por entero, en cuerpo y alma, ante ese hombre que lo reclamará como suyo para siempre.

-¡ Inuyasha, me gustas, te deseo, como no deseado nunca nada en el mundo ! ¡ Deseo tenerte solo para mí, deseo amarte por completo mi pequeño cachorro ! – le susurra Sesshoumaru al oído, mientras pasea su húmeda lengua por éste, jadeando a causa del deseo.

Inuyasha abre los ojos sorprendido , no esperaba esto si en sus más locos sueños.

-Puedes estar seguro de que yo estoy tan confundido como tú mi tierno híbrido, pero no puedo negar que al paso de los años en que me he empeñado en mantenerte con vida, algo más ha ido surgiendo, algo ha ido creciendo día a día. Algo que me ha traido aquí esta noche siguiendo tu rastro. – le dice Sesshoumaru en voz baja.

-¡ No te comprendo, ahora me quieres, cuando no hace mucho querías matarme ! –

-Tienes un extraño encanto Inuyasha, que sin duda alguna me atrae-

Sesshoumaru se agacha y apoya su lengua en el cuello de su ototo, para bajar lentamente, lamiéndolo como si de un cachorro se tratara.

-¡ Sé mío Inuyasha, mío y de nadie más !-

Baja entonces deslizando su lengua a lo largo del pecho y abdomen del chico, causando tremendas descargas en el vientre de su presa, hasta que llega a la intimidad del chico, apropiándose de su hombría, besándolo con intensidad, para hacer sentir el máximo del placer, rozandolo incluso con sus letales colmillos.

-¡ Aaaaah Sesshoumaru, asiiiiií, sigue asssssiiií ! ¡ Quiero maaaaáásss ! –

Su hermano se dedica a provocarle el máximo de placer, entregándose él mismo en cada movimiento que hace, hasta hacer estallar entre gemidos, la inocencia, el cuerpo y el deseo de Inuyasha, quien siente entonces la lengua de su hermano limpiando todo el rastro de su éxtasis.

El cuerpo de ambos ya se encuentra cubierto de sudor, ante la elevada temperatura que los rodea.

Sesshoumaru sube nuevamente por el cuerpo de Inuyasha, dejando marcas húmedas sobre la tersa piel.

Su deseo de youkai ya está al limite , sube hasta el pecho del hanyou, entreteniéndose un momento en las virginales tetillas, apoderándose de ellas, clavando levemente los colmillos. Luego lame y besa hasta el cuello del chico y después de repasarlo con la boca, entre intensos jadeos, hace que su hermano menor emita un quejido de dolor, ha clavado sus afilados colmillos en su hombro derecho de Inuyasha.

-¡ Aaaaayyy ! ¡ Maldito Sesshoumaru, me duele -

El menor solo escucha una grave risa baja llena de placer y luego vuelve a sentir la tibia lengua de su hermano, pasando una y otra vez sobre la herida dejada . Para luego ser besado intensamente, extasiado por el embriagador y agradable aroma de su hermano y el inigualable sabor de su propia sangre.

Sesshoumaru lo toma por la barbilla, pero ahora con más firmeza, mientras posa sus dorados ojos en la inquieta mirada de Inuyasha.

-¡ Ahora mi querido cachorro… sé mío ! -

-¡ Solo hazlo Sesshoumaru ! –

-¡ Claro que lo haré ! no he llegado tan lejos contigo como para dejar las cosas a medias y será mi esencia la que te marque como mío desde lo más profundo de tí . - replica posesivo y dominante el youkai.

Acto seguido, Sesshoumaru lo voltea boca abajo, su actuar es ahora menos delicado, nunca pierde el control, pero Inuyasha sí percibe su aura demoniaca en cada movimiento.

Toma a Inuyasha por la cadera con una mano y con la otra lo sujeta fuertemente enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera del menor.

Se sitúa y entra de golpe en Inuyasha, conteniendo los movimientos que hace su hermano presa del dolor que siente.

-¡ Aaaaaaagh Sesshoumaru, duele, duele mucho !

-¡ Dijiste que serías gentil, aaaaaay ! – gime de dolor Inuyasha.

-Y lo estoy siendo… créeme hermanito, ya nos veremos en otra ocasión cuando recobres tus poderes y podrás notar entonces la diferencia –

Inuyasha se estremece ante el comentario, no quiere imaginar nada más por ahora, aunque también le alegra sobremanera el pensar en que no será la única vez en que estén juntos de ésta manera.

Después de permanecer inmóvil por un momento, Sesshoumaru comienza un lento vaivén, que hace gemir una y otra vez a Inuyasha.

-¡ Aaaaagh ! –se siente arder por dentro a causa del fuerte placer que le provoca la intromisión de su hermano.- ¡ Asi, asiii, maaaás, máaas profundo Sesshoumaru!-

El escuchar lo gemidos de placer surgir de los labios del youkai, ya son en sí mismos detonantes para una más intensa experiencia.

-¡ Aaaaah Inuyasha, eres en verdad especial, digo de ser solo mío, aaaaaah ! –

Estallan entre gemidos de placer, uno enseguida del otro, uniendo sus deseos, sus almas y sus cuerpos.

Inuyasha se desploma agotado en e mullido colchón que huele a su ahora dueño, Sesshoumaru se acuesta a su lado rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo.

Acompasadas sus respiraciones, con sus corazones en absoluta sincronía, se dejan vencer por el sueño, abrazados uno al otro.

Cuando la luz del alba los sorprendió, sus pálidas y desnuda figuras aún seguían unidas, mezcladas sus plateadas cabelleras. Las orejitas de Inuyasha se agitan inquietas ante el zumbido de un molesto insecto, hasta que finalmente despierta.

Sesshoumaru ya se encuentra vestido, pero Inuyasha puede notar su persistente mirada mientras se viste también, luego su hermano recoge su estola, colocándosela como siempre la lleva. Inuyasha lo mira también, ahí parado con su larguísimo cabello aún húmedo después de que seguramente se ha dado un baño, luce tan atractivo, aunque también ha recobrado su semblante serio que lo hace dudar ¿Habrá sido solo un capricho del youkai, solo un encuentro único y fugaz ? siente un dolor que le invade el pecho al imaginar haber sido solo un juguete usado y desechado.

Sesshoumaru entonces se acerca a él, lo rodea por la cintura tomándolo por la espalda y le susurra al oido :

-Eres mío, recuérdalo siempre, para protegerte, amarte o incluso… reminar con tu vida, pues ésta me pertenece –

Luego lo voltea lo besa con fuerza, saboreándolo, luego añade :

-Te encontraré Inuyasha, no importa donde te ocultes, siempre te buscaré y te hallaré, no lo dudes. – sentencia Sesshoumaru, quien ya se ha separado de él, lo mira por sobre el hombro por última vez antes de partir y le dice:

-¡ Nos volveremos a encontrar Inuyasha ! –

Se da la vuelta y se aleja con su cadencioso andar, perdiéndose nuevamente entre las sombras del bosque.

Inuyasha se lleva lentamente la mano a la boca, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ha vivido al lado de ese misterioso youkai. Se desnuda nuevamente, se encamina al estanque donde se sumerge por un buen rato. Para más tarde emprender también su camino, aunque algo ha cambiado, esa persistente soledad ha remitido un poco, esa calidez hasta entonces desconocida, se aloja ahora en su interior.

Y Sesshoumaru como siempre lo hace, cumplió su palabra, buscándolo y hallándolo como le había dicho. No importa donde, como o el tiempo que le tome, siempre acude a él, ya son muy povas las noches de luna nueva que Inuyasha pasa solo, pues irónicamente Sesshoumaru adora esas ocasiones en que un muy sumiso Inuyasha se somete con sus reclamos y deseos, tiene un sutil encanto cuando se encuentra más humano que en el resto de los días.

Él, el gran youkai que aborrece a los humanos, ha encontrado un pervertido placer en poseer al hanyou en esas oscuras noches inundado de deseo, perdido en ése hermoso cuerpo, despertando sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos para un demonio.

Se encuentran siempre al atardecer, cuando la luz cede su paso a la oscuridad, cuando la mente confunde fácilmente la realidad con la fantasía, encuentros intensos, en donde se entregan con fuerza e intensidad, mostrando una desconocida faceta solo a aquel al que han elegido para amar.

* * *

Pasan los meses nuevamente, todo parece indicar que tal como lo había manifestado Inuyasha, todo puede seguir así por tiempo indefinido, pero no contaban con las trampas del destino, pues la vida juega crueles bromas, cambia la dirección de los caminos provocando inesperados encuentros.

Sucede una tarde…

Inuyasha ha dado con una pequeña aldea, donde finalmente ha sabido se halla la codiciada perla de los 4 espíritus, pero es ahí donde el destino de Inuyasha y por consecuencia el de Sesshoumaru cambió para siempre.

La persona elegida para purificarla resulta ser una sacerdotisa nada común, con grandes poderes espirituales. La perla ha causado grandes desgracias, despierta los más oscuros deseos de quien la posee, terminando siempre en un desenlace trágico, es por esa razón que dicha sacerdotisa ha sido elegida, para terminar con esa maldita ola de acontecimientos.

Inuyasha se dedica a vigilarla, pues sabe que en ella acostumbra llevar la joya consigo.

Le intriga la personalidad de esa joven, parece siempre tan solitaria, como si fuera víctima de su destino, de alguna forma se ve reflejado él mismo en ella, se identifica de algún modo con su triste andar.

Así que después de un tiempo de andanzas, la sacerdotisa terminó por notar la presencia disimulada del hanyou, el cual comienza a inquietar también su corazón.

Inuyasha tiene muy claro su objetivo, desde un principio quiere obtener la perla para convertirse en un completo youkai, tener mas poder, ser más fuerte. Aunque ahora el deseo sigue siendo el mismo, la razón para ello es distinta, Inuyasha quiere estar a la par de su hermano, ser capaz de amarlo con la misma fuerza que percibe en su amado youkai, por un largo tiempo y no tener que separarse antes, como indudablemente pasará por su condición de hanyou.

Pero el paso del tiempo le está dando un insospechado giro a todo, al conocer y seguir por un tiempo a la sacerdotisa, pues ella despertó un lado oculto para Inuyasha, ya que ella comenzó a causarle cierta atracción , distinta aún a lo que su hermano inspira en él. Sin duda alguna Sesshoumaru lo lleva siempre al límite con su endiablada sensualidad, lo ama no le cabe la menor duda, aún con su insondable personalidad, pues ahora conoce muchos más aspectos ocultos del youkai de los que nadie más podría siquiera sospechar.

Pero esto… esto es distinto, más sutil, más etereo, más intangible.

-"¿ Qué es esto que aflora ahora en mi interior, por qé todo luce diferente a como solía verlo antes ? " – reflexiona Inuyasha al sentir un nuevo snetimiento surgir en su interior.

Irremediablente, se vió enganchado en ese complejo sentimiento que nunca avisa, que ataca a traición, hiriéndonos sin darnos tiempo de defendernos siquiera, siendo conscientes hasta que ya es demasiado tarde… el amor.

Todo se disparó aún más cuando la sacerdotisa dio muestras de corresponderle, pues su corazón de la chica se encontraba también abrumado al igual que el del hanyou. Comenzaron a encontrase con más frecuencia durante las largas caminatas que realizaban ambos, hallando siempre el lugar y el momento adecuados para intercambiar algunas palabras, con el tiempo las charlas fueron aumentando la sacerdotisa lo escuchaba, prestándole atención y comprensión a Inuyasha,

Los encuentros con Sesshoumaru lo encendían o hasta podía ser in usualmente tierno con él, pero lo que ésta mujer inspira, lo que le hace sentir, es completamente diferente.

La historia ya la conocemos todos, ya que finalmente Inuyasha se enamoró perdidamente de Kikyo, casi sin darse cuenta.

A la par de esto, la distancia comenzó a hacer mella en la relación con su hermano, se fue tornando lejano y casi frío, hasta que llegó el día en que Inuyasha tomó la decisión de que utilizaría la perla para convertirse en humano por completo y vivir al lado de Kikyo.

" Sesshoumaru " – susurra ahora Inuyasha mientras camina solitario por el bosque.

Es una fría tarde de otoño, las hojas secas revolotean a su alrededor, se encuentra bastante alejado de la aldea, hasta que se detiene unos minutos a contemplar el imponente atardecer que se despliega en el cielo. Su blanca cabellera reluce en una amplia gama de tonos dorados, mientras éste es agitado por el viento, pareciera rodearlo una dorada aura provocada por los últimos rayos del sol.

La esbelta y alta figura se sitúa tras de él, para rodearlo con sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Inuyasha no se sorprende pues ha percibido su aroma un instante antes de su llegada.

Sesshoumaru lo sostiene entre sus brazos unos minutos eternos, pero sus ojos tienen una sombra triste ahora, ya tiene más que una sospecha de que algo va mal, es mas bien la certeza, lo gira lentamente y clava si intensa mirada en su amante.

-¡ Dímelo Inuyasha, dímelo de una maldita vez ! – le exige en voz baja el youkai.

-¡ No…no…no sé de que me hablas Sesshoumaru ! – le responde titubeando nerviosos su ototo.

-¡ No soy idiota Inuyasha ! lo he ido notando desde hace tiempo, pero decidí callar, darte espacio y tiempo, pensando que sería algoa pasajero, más ahora sé que eso no es así – le dice con su grave voz impregnada con una sutil nota de dolor.

-¡ Ya te dije que no sé de que me hablas ! – replica molesto Inuyasha tratando de evitar el tema, a punto de arrepentirse de todos sus planes al lado de esa mujer, a ese grado se le impone la imagen de su hermano y lo que en él provoca. Sesshoumaru lo toma por los hombros para aproximarlo a él y le toma la cara por el mentón levantándosela para obligarlo a que lo mire directo a los ojos, cosa que Inuyasha ha estado evitando. El chico siente como es traspasado hasta lo más profundo del alma, como si extrajeran sus más íntimos sentimientos.

-¿ Así que piensas dejarme Inuyasha… por una humana ? – le pregunta con el dolor y la rabia asomándose en sus palabras del youkai.

-Si… si lo sabes… para que preguntas – lo encara ya Inuyasha.

-¡ Dímelo Inuyasha, quiero escucharlo de tu boca ! ten al menos el valor de confesármelo. – lo sacude molesto Sesshoumaru.

Ante lo cual Inuyasha se torna más enojado aún y reacciona en uno de sus típicos arrebatos de furia.

-¡ Pues así es ! ¡ Me he enamorado de ella, es "especial " ¿ Sabes ? Ella por lo menos me escucha, se interesa por mí –

Inuyasha mira el frío semblante de su hermano mayor, esperando le diga algo que lo convenza de lo contrario, pero lo único que nota, es el brillo de ira que va surgiendo en esos ojos dorados que lo observan. Lo cual provoca que Inuyasha le lance a la cara:

-¡ Y pienso convertirme en humano usando la perla, para… para compartir mi vida con ella, pues la amo y ella me ama de verdad ! –

-¿ Te ama de verdad ? ¡ No seas ridículo Inuyasha, los humanos no son de fiar ! Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que seas traicionado- sentencia Sesshoumaru.

-¿ Y tú que sabes del amor ? Tú un frío youkai que desprecia todos los sentimientos humanos, solo eres presa del deseo y el contacto físico, no tienes derecho de hablar – replica en una explosión de furia Inuyasha.

Eso detona algo en el interior del youkai, aprieta la boca con fuerza y en un brusco movimiento sujeta a Inuyasha de la muñeca y lo jala violentamente.

-¡ Suéltame Sesshoumaru, no tienes ningún derecho de nada !-

-¡ Eso lo veremos !-

Lo que sigue es una especie de turbulencia en esa aparentemente calmada tarde…

Sesshoumaru desnuda a Inuyasha con furia, sin darle oportunidad de nada, para luego él mismo despojarse de todas sus prendas.

Arroja al chico al suelo, lo sujeta con rabia por su blanca cabellera mientras separa sus largas y torneadas piernas, posicionándose entre ellas, sus ojos han tomado un aterrador color rojizo.

-¡ No espera Sesshoumaru, no lo hagas ! ¡ Detente, no empeores todo ! – casi le suplica el chico, presa del pánico.

-¡ Yo no he sido el que ha cometido traición ! – le dice en tono helado.

-¡ Te lo suplico, no lo hagas ! –

Pero Sesshoumaru ya no lo escucha, lo hace suyo nuevamente, pero ésta vez sin ningún miramiento.

El hinchado miembro del demonio, comienza a salir manchado en sangre, mientras Inuyasha se estremece de dolor a la vez de que intenta preparar las garras en un intento por apartar a Sesshoumaru, pero éste hábilmente se lo impide en un ágil movimiento, el menor se dá cuenta que de haberlo querido realmente, su hermano hubiera terminado con él con facilidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo ha tumbado en el suelo otra vez mientras le sostiene ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, sus peinas aprisionadas entre las del mayor, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Sesshoumaru se mueve con furia dentro del chico, quien comienza a gemir, primero por el intenso dolor y para su rabia y vergüenza, comienza a hacerlo después a causa del placer.

Su hermano lame su cuerpo intensamente, mientras lo posee, lo besa y succiona marcando cada parte de su suave piel. Lo vuelve a jalar por el cabello haciendo que se arquee hacia atrás mientras continua gimiendo sumido en el doloroso deseo.

-¡ Aaaaaagh, Sesshoumaru, aaaaaay !-

-¡ Te lo dije muy claramente Inuyasha eres mío… para siempre !- el menor escucha esas palabras en su oreja, mientras Sesshoumaru le clava sensualmente sus colmillos, provocándole un cierto ardor en ella a causa del veneno, para enseguida comenzar a lamerla una y otra vez., introduciéndola de vez en vez en ella.

Todo estalla en llamas, quemándolos por dentro, ahogando en lágrimas sus adoloridos corazones.

Cuando todo termina, Inuyasha tiene los dorados ojos llenos de lágrimas, adolorido del cuerpo y el alma. Contempla vencido a aquel que había amado sin reservas, ahora convertido en su verdugo, aunque no puede culparlo por completo, él sabe que ha lastimado enormemente también al youkai.

Al verlo así, Sesshoumaru reacciona, lo suelta y se aparta poco a poco de él, más cuando intenta enjugar sus llorosos ojos, recibe un fuerte golpe en la mano, el cual la aleja del rostro de su hermano.

La ira va dando paso al dolor, pues la perfecta máscara para cubrirlo, los amabrinos ojos de Inuyasha, lucen ahora también inyectados en sangre. Cuando al fin logra articular palabra, cada una de ellas se incrusta en el frío corazón de su amante.

-¡ Maldito seas Sesshoumaru ! ¡ Nunca te lo perdonaré ! ¡ TE ODIO ! –

Sesshoumaru lo mira un instante y luego se levanta en silencio, se viste y antes de alejarse le dice a Inuyasha:

-¡ Me traicionaste Inuyasha ! Debí suponer que esto pasaría, tratándose de una escoria como tú ! – lo mira con desprecio antes de decir las últimas palabras que dirigiría en ese momento a Inuyasha.

-¡ Tú y yo estamos destinados a matarnos, asegúrate de recordarlo Inuyasha ! ¡ Fui un idiota al pretnder lo contrario ! Me perteneces Inuyasha, tu inmunda vida es mía…

...¡ Te encontraré donde sea que vayas y acabaré contigo cuando así lo desee ! ¡ Puedes estar seguro ! -

Inuyasha ya se ha vestido y lo reta con la mirada y con sus palabras:

-¡ Te estaré esperando… Sesshoumaru ! -

Luego ve partir a su hermano, puede sentir claramente que algo en su interior se rompe en mil pedazos, mientras el viento se agita a su alrededor y las sombras se apoderan del lugar.

* * *

Inuyasha no volvió a saber de Sesshoumaru y se propuso no pensar en él, hasta que llegara el fatal momento de su encuentro.

Pero ésa fatalidad lo sorprende de una forma que jamás hubiera esperado.

Aquella a la que ama, con la que está dispuesto a compartir su vida… lo traiciona, acusándolo a él mismo de haber hecho lo mismo, algo que nunca comprendería.

Sin que lo sepan, son víctimas de una malvada presencia que no se detendrá hasta sacar de su interior todo el dolor y el rencor que pueda haber e impregnar con eso la energía de la perla, para así ocuparla para sus propios perversos planes, sin importarle a quienes destruya a su paso.

Ahora Inuyasha se enfrenta a Kikyo en una cruel realidad…

-¡ Kikyo, miserable ! ¡¿ Cómo te atreviste ?! – exclama desilusionado con su último aliento.

La codiciada perla, escapa de sus manos, al igual que su vida que es sellada con un conjuro, por medio de esa flecha que le atraviesa el corazón.

Al tiempo que la vista se le nubla, su mente convoca un último pensamiento, una última petición, un último recuerdo…

-¡ Sesshoumaru … perdóname ! ¡ TE AMO ! ¡ A… adiós… hermano, mi… amado ! –

* * *

Ha pasado un corto tiempo, el joven hanyou ha quedado en ése árbol sagrado, como mudo testigo de lo que esa perla y el complejo corazón humano puede hacer.

Nadie se aventura a acudir a ese lugar, pues temen a Inuyasha aún en ése estado y temen a las presencias que rondan los bosques.

Y hoy…precisamente hoy…tienen razón al temer…

La suelta cabellera blanca se mece al compás de su pausado andar, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que los suaves y silenciosos pasos. Deteniéndose precisamente al pie del árbol en que yace el hanyou.

No ha querido acudir antes, le duele sobremanera enfrentar la situación de Inuyasha, verlo ahí clavado, inmóvil, sus bellos ojos cerrados ya no lo miran, sus finas manos ya no lo tocan.

-¡ Inuyasha ! – susurra con dolor Sesshoumaru.

Trepa hasta quedar a la altura de ese rostro dormido, levanta su fina mano y roza suavemente su tranquila faz. Acaricia esos rosados labios, los cuales besó tantas veces, toma entre sus dedos el blanco cabello del chico, reteniéndolo un momento. Aproxima entonces su rostro al cuello de su amante, entrecierra los ojos y aspira profundamente, luego posa suavemente sus labios sobre la inmóvil boca de su cachorro.

Lo besa suave al principio, luego con ansiedad y al final gime con tristeza al separarse de ellos.

Sus dorados ojos tienen un brillo triste cuando se aparta de ese rostro.

-¡ Perdóname Inuyasha ! No supe hacerte saber lo que sentía por ti, aquello que debías saber, aquello que necesitabas saber –

Se aleja después lentamente, hasta que la distancia se interpone nuevamente entre ellos, llegando a lo alto de una peña, la tarde cae… como esas tardes en las que solían buscarse para amarse mutuamente, entregándose completamente, como aquella tarde, la última vez que se vieron…

El viento sopla agitando su largo e inmaculado cabello, el viento lo rodea y lo abraza, impregnándose en él la tristeza y soledad que invade a Sesshoumaru, siendo mudo testigo de los ocultos sentimientos que abruman su adolorido corazón.

Aquel imparable viento arrastra las lágrimas que sus ojos derraman ahora, aquellas de las que nadie sabrá.

Así mismo, se lleva con él las sentidas palabras que tarde salen de su boca, las cuales su hanyou ya no puede escuchar:

-¡ Inuyasha… te amo ! –

Sesshoumaru agacha la cabeza unos minutos, tratando de retomar el control de sus emociones, luego se yergue nuevamente, orgulloso. Recompone su semblante y deja que el frío invada su interior, congelando nuevamente su solitario corazón, apagando el dolor que ha sentido hasta hace unos instantes.

Ya no encuentra razón de continuar permitiéndose comprender, sentir, amar…

Posa sus fríos ojos en el horizonte y exclama :

-¡ El amor es un estúpido y absurdo sentimiento, una pérdida de tiempo !

Inicia entonces su andar incesante, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, aquel que era antes de conocer a Inuyasha, aquel que logró traspasar sus barreras hasta conseguir adueñarse de su corazón, conociendo un Sesshoumaru desconocido para el resto del mundo.

El sencillo hanyou que decidió amarlo sin reservas, que se entregó completo sin cuestionar nada.

Que le hizo sentir lo que significa amar y ser amado…

¡ Pero ya no más !

El viento emprende su vuelo llevándose las últimas lágrimas, los últimos vestigios de lo que pudo ser…

**" FIN "**

_Así que ese es el final, de la primera parte diría yo y como todo Inu Fan sabe, la historia no termina allí._

_Lo que siguió me parece que ha sido ampliamente retomado por numerosas escritoras de fics , aunque déjenme decirles que ésto para mí es el inicio de muchas posibilidades._

_Por lo tanto, yo les recomiendo estar alertas, uno nunca sabe lo que una mente loca como la mía pueda idear, así que les sugiero estén pendientes, je,je,je._

_Ha sido un placer nuevamente estar con ustedes, como siempre agradezco sus críticas y comentarios, pero sobre todo su compañía._

_Espero no pase mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos oportunidad de volvernos a encontrar por aquí._

_¡ Arigato gosaimazu !_

_Nos leemos._

_Bye,bye. :D_


End file.
